Bleach: A New King Rises
by Souen11
Summary: Ichigo is betrayed by his friends, to save themselves he and his Hollow use the Hogyoku for a reset of Hueco Mundo. It's about time the place gets a decent King...
1. Chapter 1: Without Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Characters blabla... I do however own this idea!**

Quick Information about this fic:

Yes it's going to be Harem and yes there are Lemons although not in this chapter. They are also probably

quiet horrible. But I guess I'll leave you to judge.

This fic starts during the Aizen Arc. During the fight between Ulquorra and Ichigo.

I expect this fic to end at around 55k-60k words.

Leave a Review or a pm if you like. I can always appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

 **Without Friends**

Both us were tired, the fighting had been going on for a while. There was not much we could throw at each other anymore. No more great secret weapons to win us the battle. It was all about attrition now. A battle of endurance. Ulquorra had activated his second resurrection, apparently only he'd known how that works. I'd lost myself in the hollow for a time, as his cero had pierced my heart. But now, we stood there. Without Bankai or Resurrection, bleeding... exhausted. This needed to end soon and it was with the thought in my mind that I saw Aizens betrayal.

"Watch him!" I plead to the strongest Espada I knew, waving my hand towards the two people not far from us. We could both see it's always been part of the powers we have. Ulquorra watched as Aizen slashed away and stared in disbelief as Tia … I mean Harribel was cut down. Slashed across her beautiful chest. The wound would remain there for the rest of time. We saw her fall from midair, down towards the sandy ground.

"That's what your loyalty gets you, cut down by the one supposed to deliver you into peace. To victory over soul society. Do you not see?!" It was hard to speak, to yell as I was doing. Neither of us could tell how long we'd been fighting. I'd tapped deeper than ever into my hollow powers in this fight. A remnant was still there as my voice was deep and echoing, part of my usual dark orange hair was now grayed, nearly white. I knew my eyes had taken on the black and yellow that I'd come to expect when transformed. My mask was gone... cut apart by Cifer Ulquorra, he'd done terrible things. Had, so I believed kidnapped Orihime from our world. But none of that mattered anymore. If we did not fight together, Aizen would win.

Finally he sheathed his sword. "How can a warrior, such as yourself, not want to fight?" He truly was confused. The whole story with Shinigami's and Hollow's and their wars. It was always something I got dragged into. I fought because it was expected of me, and truth be told a lot of what the Shinigami tell you as facts is as far from the truth as the sky is wide.

In the end, the truth is everyone wants power. There are those who don't care how this power is achieved. Backstabbing, betrayal... personally I was always partial to alliances forged. Friendships made, working together everyday to prove that you are better than those who would resort to underhanded and downright evil methods.

We gathered, all those still able, Shinigami and Hollow alike. My so called friends stared as I walked up donning my mask again. Ulquorra and I had shared the very rest of our Reiatsu to be able to continue fighting. I remember Orihime standing back. Fear, horror. The fact I'd safed her long forgotten...

We passed them. As a group, and for a moment. I was part of the Hollows. I was allowed to stay. To fight as they did. I remember the childlike form of Nel, long since regressed back from her older version. Like this she was adorable. Though part of me remembered the curvaceous jade haired woman that had fought to protect me.

A fact I've never forgotten, perhaps that was the reason why... I remember standing with them as the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei forces joined us. Thanks to my fight with Ulquorra I had learned to create and fire of a fairly powerful Cero... one last time before I would be empty as so many others, already were.

What would be impossible for one man or woman, can sometimes easily be achieved by simply working together and pooling your strength.

Naturally, that was a whole new feeling to the Espada, Arrancar and all the other halfway powerful hollows around. Some had fled, most had fled terrified not only of Aizen but of what the Shinigami might do to them. A thought and fear I can appreciate today.

And so we fired off absolutely everything we had, no more finesse, no more holding back. There was Aizen and he was caught dead centre in all the Cero's, Bankai's, Shikai's and kido attacks we could muster. Together as one, we blew the fucker out of the sky.

Sometimes... I can still feel the mask slipping off of me as part of a nightmare, as the power drains and I'm left as I was, a powerless human, watching as Aizen falls.

He screamed as he crashed to the ground. I feel Nels small hand take mine as Ulquorra is carrying Grimmjow, steadying him. Sighing of relief as Harribel groans of pain from the still open wound across her upper chest.

The one who moved forward was me, the first to check as I felt the distrustful eyes of my friends at my back. I reached out my hand to plug the small orb from Aizen Sosuke's body. For the first time I felt it's power coursing through me. A frightening discovery that Aizen and Urahara had made.

Then suddenly... everything changed.

My left arm suddenly left me the smell of burnt flash around me. Hollows were screaming and running. As I looked back I saw the reason for it all.

The Shinigami decided to do clean up. I remember clearly being beaten and cut by Renji and a few others I'd never met.

I couldn't do anything, we had gathered to help... to work together. We shared the rest of our power, small sparks to recreate swords, to enable the shooting of Ceros and of course. The recreation of my mask.

I wondered, why was it all falling apart now? It was a hollow question. There was no answer. Like I said, in the end. It's always about power and what you're prepared to do for it.

The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 had joined the killing and his flames burned us all. We were exhausted, all of us. Caught in an ambush. How was there any way to fight back? There was none. They killed us, and they were merciless in doing it.

"They told us." Chad said looking down at my bleeding and broken body. "That you would go for the Hogyoku first, and that this would be the sign that you'd fallen to your hollow. So as your friends. We'll end you before you become a monster."

When they both hit me, it didn't kill me instantly. They weren't powerful enough for that. But it hurt, with every punch and attack it hurt just a little more. When Rukia finally came to deliver the killing blow. I was thinking of the injustice.

There I was, having fought a war that was not my own. Used and discarded like a piece of trash. I felt sorry for the Hollows that had decided to come and stand with me, with us.

As the blade penetrated my heart, there was an enormous explosion. And then... everything went black.

The Gotei captains and vice captains woke from their unconscious states hours later. Las Noches was gone and in it's stead lay the ruins of what had once been the great Night Palace of the Espada. Now all that was left was a couple of rocks and a crater.

"Peace..." Orihime said teary eyed. "This is it, I'm done. I killed... I killed Ichigo." "We...killed him." clarified Chad. "We freed him." He tried to speak with conviction, didn't succeed completely however. He felt the wrinkled hand of the Commander on his shoulder.

"For now the war is won, it will take years for a new group of Espada to rise up and take control." Genryusai exclaimed happily raising his sword in victory. "WE HAVE WON!" He yelled. Cheers erupted around him, a great day for the Shinigami. Very few wasted a thought on the orange haired boy who'd made it all possible.

They took Aizen with them, "We can't find the Hogyoku!" One of the Lieutenants informed him. After an immense and week long search it was declared that the small orb was destroyed in the blast... whatever it might have been.

And so they returned.

Chad and Orihime intended to never set foot in the supernatural world again. Rukia retired the same day, not being able to cope with having killed the boy... no, the man that had once saved her life. This was the day Ichigo Kurosaki died.

 **Hueco Mundo**

 **3 days later...**

The Gillian, a Menos Grande rose from the ground, roaring above the others, freedom achieved at last. It had barely risen to it's full height when it fell over, impaling the Gillian next to it with the long horns coming from it's mask. Shooting an orange Cero at the dozens around it, the new born Hollow began it's killing spree. The mask opened wide revealing it's great mouth, and it bit down on the last living Gillian as though he were already dead.

"Kill that one!" There were a couple of Adjuchas coming, how much time had passed? Perhaps only a few hours. Perhaps a day or a week. They charged and so the horned Gillian reached out the hands it had recently grown to grab one, breaking it's neck easily. "Eat him before it eats us!" But it was already too late. A great tongue licked the mask, clearly enjoying it's meal.

The remaining Adjuchas watched the Gillian carefully as it dug itself into the ground, now ignoring them. It was too strong, for now they needed to evolve to kill this one, so they could be crowned the new king of Hueco Mundo. Even while resting it seemed to watch them. Even now...A cold shiver ran down their spine as though they had just been put on a plate for a grand feast.

A second Gillian, with much smaller horns, that might have as well been a human skull smashed another into the ground and began stepping on it, then it too, send of a large Cero attacking those around it. They all converged, the pack mentality doing it's work. The large creature feasted on them, to grow was it's purpose. Evolve it's goal. The hunger had to be stilled.

A third Gillian was just ripping it's way through a couple of it's brothers and or sisters. The eyes glowing of a dark dangerous green. It's mask split down the middle, as it didn't really have a mouth. The prey was simply sucked in, feeding and bringing the necessary mass of spiritual energy... soon it too would evolve.

A fourth Gillian had just levelled the surrounding areas with a bright yellow cero, opening the giant mouth on it's mask the energy was now flowing towards it. It was hungry, so very hungry. Why that was the case so suddenly it didn't know. But it didn't want to be hungry anymore. It wanted to be fed. As the moon shone brightly above it's head, and screams filled the air not just around this one. But around others who were just being fed on... It satiated it's hunger, soon to become more than it was.

A fifth Gillian was simply suffocating half of the Gillians around it. Using the spiritual energy it had... it then went for the throat. Tearing them open and apart. It roared out it's supremacy, it wanted to continue to prove itself. It needed more, more to eat, more enemies to fight, the lone Gillian wanted them to submit.


	2. Chapter 2: Forming a Pack

First off, thank you Harbinger and Mexican for taking the time to write a couple of words.

You are both right upon rereading the Chapter it does sort of seem finished hurridly although,

it really wasn't.

I hope you guys are still with me and while I probably won't be able to keep updating at

this speed. I'll try to keep it steady. :) Here we go for round two.

Before I forget:

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything regarding Bleach. Except the idea for this story.**

* * *

 **Forming a Pack**

The creature rose from below the broken masks of those that had tried to disturb it. It had evolved, though not quite enough to be able to speak... to be intelligent. Though it had clearly become more powerful. A large bushy tail waved behind the white furred creature with red markings covering it's head. A lean wolf on two legs, with two horns protruding the front of it's skull. It fixed it's yellow eyes on the path, the wild lands. It would go there, because there it would find more to eat.

Gillians tried to attack it, but the creature was no longer a Gillian itself. It was now an early staged Adjuchas. And it used this power to leap for it's enemies devouring them whole. The white sand was annoying. It didn't like that at all, perhaps after gaining more power it could change the landscape into something more... pleasing.

The newly evolved Adjuchas dropped down on all fours and began running, leaving a cloud of dust and devoured Hollow's in it's wake.

There was a large goat like Adjuchas, to be honest, it didn't much enjoy fighting at all. But it had things to do, and it wasn't attacking the hollows, they were attacking it. In truth it was all self defense. It's body was already changing, it's evolution moving forward.

A smaller Adjuchas, in the form of a white bony panther leisurely dragged another more humanoid Adjuchas by it's throat out into the open. Once again, it's superiority was proven. It roared out in victory, cracking the mask of it's prey, not only taking it's spiritual energy but also it's flesh.

Day's had passed since it's evolution and now, it was well fed. The shark like mask and the massive teeth threatened anything coming near. It had eaten well and it's body was taking on a smaller frame. The creature felt like it had been through this before it all felt so very strangely familiar.

It quickly left the thought for later however.

It wanted a smaller frame, to be quick. To have it's power compressed. Soon the creature realized it, was in fact a she. And her eyes were beginning to turn an emerald green. The fact that she was female, made things easier.

Other Hollows came, to find a female plaything. She did not appreciate those thoughts at all. The first dozen she ripped limb from limb, the next dozen males she left alive for days, making them 'play' with each other. Forcing them to submit, before finally killing them as well and taking their energy for herself.

The other green eyed one had grown small feathery wings, it's body was lean and in comparison to the other Adjuchas very small. The claws it had however were sharp, useful. Claws it had happily used to defend itself against a group of 2 Adjuchas and a whole posse of Gillian. They all wanted control, to rule the now barren and lawless world of hollows. Naturally that would not be allowed.

The wolf and the panther found each other after only a few days, they leapt for each other, snapping and ripping. Both parried, but the wolf was just slightly quicker, perhaps slightly stronger as well. It used it's horns to keep the panther at bay, flipping it overhead and slamming it into the ground. The panther growled and the wolf howled. As hollows gathered around, waiting... wanting to get a bite out of at least one of them as soon as they turned their backs. Whoever got injured first would help them grow!

"Work... together. Eat, feast... on them." The wolf growled "They wait, cowards, unworthy... we eat." The panther watched those standing around them, waiting. He didn't like it but the wolf was right. Why kill one, when you can kill and feast on many.

Together they slaughtered 200 screaming hollows in just a few hours, and then they fed. Both Adjuchas soon realized they were in fact male. The Panther began walking on two feet as blue hair began to grow on his head.

Meanwhile the wolf's tail had gone, and the fur was receeding. Instead white hair had begun to grow on his head. From then on, they would hunt together. The Wolf and the Panther.

 **Meanwhile in the Human world...**

 **Exactly, 7 months, 13 days, 4 hours, 49 minutes and 10 seconds after Ichigo Kurosaki's death**

"Tatsuki?" The young raven haired girl turned her head towards the orange haired girl. The time since Ichigo's death, was also the exact time since the two had stopped being friends. In fact, it was very clear to everyone that Tatsuki Arisawa, for some reason, now absolutely despised both Chad Yasutora and Inoue Orihime. And her body language could not have conveyed her disgust at being talked to any clearer.

"What?" It had appeared strange to the Shinigami and to those who knew. No one remembered Ichigo, in fact not even Tatsuki remembered him. But somehow, she could feel what Inoue had done. Feel that something was just... missing.

Both girls had met after the events in Hueco Mundo, they had embraced as the Memory altering took hold... from then on. These were the kinds of reactions Inoue came to know from her once best friend.

She wanted to mend fences, to have her friend back. It hadn't been easy for her to end Ichigo, which consequently she hadn't even done! Rukia was the one to deliver the killing blow.

"I just... I'd like to do something together." "We could." Tatsuki had very interesting thoughts about what to do with her. Everything from burying her alive to simply drowning her.

The memory altering had screwed with much more than just her memories of Ichigo. Without him, there was no friendship between those two. And the violent thoughts regarding the girl... Tatsuki couldn't explain them, although somehow they did make sense for her.

The class stared as the Karate expert got up, pushing her seat back and her table forward a bit. Good thing it was break time. "I don't wanna do anything with you, not now, not ever." Something hurt, something... or perhaps someone was missing. And her heart was crying, weeping... longing for it.

Very few people had any idea at all that something was amiss. The boys family, especially the sisters knew something was profoundly lacking around the house. Both had thrown themselves into hobbies and housework being unable to remember what exactly that was or piece it together.

 **Back in Hueco Mundo**

A war, was it big or small? We couldn't tell, our memories were still a scrambled mess. But the hollows didn't like how we'd gone on a nearly 8 months long killing rampage. "Mercy..." The Arrancar croaked, she had been bested by a simple Adjuchas, a low level Hollow.

"Why? Why should I have mercy?" "I-I'm useful, I can tell you what happened. I can help you with Information." "You will submit?" "Y-yes." Part of the wolf masked hollow wanted to devour her, to eat those womanly thighs and taste their juicyness for himself. But there was another part of him. The part that knew that they were stronger together.

His grip loosened, and the female quickly dropped to the ground, kneeling before her new master. "My name is Loly Aivirrne. I'm now your Fraccion. Command me, and it will be done." "You smell alone, why is that?" She twitched, she had met Espada before the 'Great Fall' who were weaker than these two Ajduchas. "I... I had a partner. Her name was Menoly. We were separated." "We will find her, and she will join us." The girls head snapped upward as the wolf walked towards the panther. He was already devouring those he'd slain.

"Where to next?" Wolf asked eagerly. "Powerful energies to the east, go there?" Wolf gave him a nod and moved backwards. "Come here." He commanded the girl. When she was close enough he grabbed her and turned her around. Loly was terrified for a moment. Was this how her story ended? Raped by an Adjuchas after surviving for nearly 8 months after her masters betrayal?

Instead his hand carefully covered the wound he'd inflicted himself on her stomach, it wasn't deep or dangerous. Obviously that wasn't the point, the point was she was his tool and he wanted her functional.

The powerful creatures hand glowed in a dark orange, quickly the wound started closing as if it had never been there. "Now eat, become strong."

The green Cero flashed across the bat like Adjuchas fingers. "L-lord Ulquorra?" The blast died down. "I have no name, my only allegiance is to Shark."

The 3 Arrancar crawled forward, their energies were so very familiar. The dark skinned female, with the bone armour and wide mouthed mask. They couldn't... how in the world could they be here?

"Water?" Both Shark and Bat knelt down picking up the water that was leaving their eyes with their forefingers. They tasted the water, never having encountered it like this before. "Bitter... why are you releasing water?" The woman shark asked curiously.

"Have you regressed?" They both tilted their heads. "What's your first memory?" "One amongst many." It was the same answer, spoken in chorus. Normal for born Gillians. "Your names are Cifer Ulquorra and Tia Harribel." They pointed their fingers. "Cifer?" "Tia?" They looked at each other before nodding. "Acceptable." The Arrancar knelt before the newly named Tia.

"We are yours to command, as we've always been." Cifer did not interfere. Tia accepted the trio as her new Fraccion. "I'm glad I did not have to destroy you. You're much to beautiful to waste like that." Had there ever been a blushing Hollow? Perhaps not, but things were changing. To be complimented by Ulquorra didn't happen everyday, so Mila Rose decided it was time to exhibit some womanly reactions. His long clawy finger twisted her hair around it, maybe she imagined it but part of her wanted to believe that below the mask he was smiling.

3 groups of Hollows, armies if you will. Struck down every uprising and instilled fear over the next 2 weeks. As the members of the Fraccions slowly but steadily realized that somehow, a number of their old masters had returned to them.

Wolf struck down all 3 beast woman and their Monster Ayon, viciously beating them into submission. A complete free for all battle royal was happening. As the three armies clashed.

Panther had since learned that his name was Grimmjow. He didn't like it and now called himself Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw Jaggerjack. And right now he learned that he was not in fact the Apex Predator.

He and wolf had never fought after their first clash, part of him told him to avoid it. But this bat like thing was taking him apart. It was faster, stronger, and simply more powerful than him. Wolf.. who had named himself Shiro Kurokami was currently taking on both a female Adjuchas with a Skull as a mask and horns like a goat. And a dark skinned female that had the widest mouth with sharpest teeth he'd ever seen. That wasn't the important part, the really important thing was. He was winning.

Two Cero's were thrown out to both of Kurokamis sides, one from each hand, barely having them dodge, before leaping on the shark masked one and driving her into the ground. She was quick, but he was faster. The goat thing was quick too and dangerous if he were to engage her in close up combat. His Cero was much more powerful than hers, and so he used that to beat her down. "How much energy do you have?" Tia asked sighing, and breathing heavier by the minute.

Their Fraccion's were fighting it out in the back. And all those that had come to feast on whoever died... they waited, some interfered and by doing so were swiftly annihilated. And assimilated into the ones fighting. The females both jumped him they didn't want to work together, but if they wanted to beat him, this was what needed to happen.

He rolled away, shooting a barrage of smaller Cero's of towards them.

The fight lasted for a week, more perhaps. The Fraccion's had long since stopped fighting and began attending the injured. Shiro was fast, and together with Panther made for an excellent team. The goat one, straddled him. Pointing her Cero directly at his head, finally they had managed to beat him into submission. Together they had won.

"Nel?" The sudden surprise had them stop but it wasn't just Shiro, a sharp pain shot through all the powerful Adjuchas's heads.

As masks cracked... unbelievable amounts of Reiatsu flooded the field of people.

Very few Hollows had ever seen one of their own evolve into an Arrancar. Never mind 5. Hollows ran as a violet light erupted and engulfed the area... much too reminiscent of the explosion that had happened 8 months ago.

 **Flashback, seconds before the flash.**

"Ichigo listen to me! We don't have much time. You got that damnable orb right?" White me, was terrified... that was new. "Yes." I told him shortly. "Use it, use it now before it's all over." I was floating in my mind, I knew the end was coming. Not by a great enemy, but by those I had considered my friends. By those close to my heart.

"You want them all to die? You want us to die? Want it, make your greatest desire. Survive! I'll make sure we stay here!" He looked beaten, defeated. I had no idea what he was about to do.

My desire? What did I desire now? To survive? But why would I? After having been betrayed like that.

Revenge? If I didn't survive, there would be no revenge.

Perhaps justice, justice for those who'd lend aid, for those that were killed by me and the Shinigami who'd come here. Justice for the fallen.

A reset, for all those Hollows that were wronged, for all those who deserved it.

A reset... my mind blurred as Rukia's blade pierced my heart. I grabbed the small orb tighter pushing the very last drops of my depleted Reiatsu reserves through and then... everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Polished Pearl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the characters or it's original story. I do however own this story.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who took the time to write a pm. I appreciate it.

Hopefully you'll continue to be part of this stories journey. Now for the next part.

* * *

 **The Polished Pearl**

Grimmjaw looked around, the others were getting up as well. Nel looked down as her hand found my cheek. "Ichigo." I smiled at her. With a sudden shock she realised she was still aiming her Cero at me. It died down instantly.

"I prefer Shiro." I said watching her return the smile, before leaning forward, hugging me. "You know... I remember these..." I poked her boobs. "bigger." "Advantages of having done it before." Tia said holding out both her hands to help us up. "You have no idea the back pains those gave us." I noticed her f-cup rack had shrank to C, just as Nel's had. We accepted her offer for help and got up.

"Being a hollow suits you." Tia said brushing her hand over my eyes. "We merged, it was necessary to survive the blast. Grimm?" "I'm good." He growled walking closer. "Ulquorra?" "Cifer." He said walking up to us with his arms leisurely hanging down to his side. "I think we've fought enough to be on a first name basis by now, don't you?" A bit of laughter... it felt good after all the bloodshed.

Although the need to kill and feed was ever with us for the moment. "We'll need to find clothes." Cifer said not appreciating being naked. " _We_ do, I'm not so sure about the girls, though." Both Tia and Nel hit me over the head. It was a moment later we found ourselves surrounded by our Fraccions.

Loly knelt before me, holding out a familiar looking Kimono, although this one was white.

Yilfordt knelt before Grimmjaw, holding out an outfit he'd worn before.

Pesche and Dondo, knelt before Nel. "We dug through the dirt to find these remnants." The woman hugged them. "Y-you're still undressed." "You've seen all of me already, no need to become flustered now." She said just.

Cyan knelt before Tia, offering her Garments. She was now a lot more covered than before with her chest smaller.

Mila Rose was looking quite blushy while offering Ulquorra his own set of clothes back. He had no real Fraccion quite yet. That would change.

"We thank you." Everyone gave a nod. "You came prepared." "It's the duty of the Fraccion to serve their masters." Loly explained dutifully. Cifer took a knee next to Mila, brushing his hand over her arms, down to her back and stomach. Very soon she was healed.

"You have to know." I explained. "That we went through a total reset. We remember everything, but we're not the same people. Look to Cifer, the first time he went through the Ascension, he was completely alone, now... he has family." "Where do we go from here?" "Las Noches first, I can raise it from the ground. When we're back there we will evolve and grow strong still." I showed them the Hogyoku that had been hidden inside me all this time.

"And then?" Grimmjaw asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the orb he knew to have been Aizens weapon. "And then we do to them what they did to us. We raze the so called Soul Society. To the last man, woman and child." It was Tia who stepped forward, she was still only half dressed. "Shiro... you have to remember who you are. Or perhaps in your case. Decide who you want to be. I know your need for conflict is... commanding you to search for enemies. But remember who they are, what they do. I heard you have family in the human world, do you really wish to appear before them, a killer?"

"It's high time we educated him." Grimmjaw said nodding." "Calm your heart, because it's back there now." Tia said placing her right hand on my chest. "Let's go to Las Noches and get the strongest of us a throne to rest his ass on." Grimm said grinning looking to me. "Afterwards the rest will follow." I wasn't sure I was happy with this, it felt like they wanted to keep me from my vengeance. I did want to go to visit the Shinigami, the more I thought about the more I wanted... no. Needed to go there and eviscerate them all, but this was good enough for now. I'd said it myself. First we grow stronger. Then we fight. Especially since none of us had their swords quite yet. I sighed to myself.

"Has anyone seen Menoly? Loly is still looking for him?" "Sorry, sadly I haven't encountered him." said Tia. "Neither have I." Nel agreed. "Or me." Cifer shook his head as well. "Thank you for asking them Lord Shiro." said Loly smiling. She swore Menoly was yet alive. She could feel it... or so she said.

We finished getting dressed and finally... it was time.

"Las Noches... let's go." I said. With the white fabric billowing behind me we now moved as a group. And the hollows now bowed to us. For they knew the conflicts were over. Those who wished to rise to the top, would have to do so far away from us or face the rage of both the old and new top dogs in Hueco Mundo.

I remember Nel, never once letting go of my hand. She never once asked me to call her Neliel, the name was something that was in her past. I remember Harribel's face, disapproving of the open showing of affection. She just walked next to us with her arms crossed in front of her chest. So I offered her my other free hand. "We're all free to do what we please now." Hiding her face in the high collar she accepted it. Soon Mila was holding Cifers hand.

"So what am I supposed to be educated on?" I asked feeling Nels hand tighten at the question. "What do you know about Hollows?" Before answering my mind quickly started to think and go over the information I'd been given.

"Souls that stayed behind in the human realm, because of unfinished business tend to forget their lifes, who they were... the spiritual energy corrupts them... hollows are born." "That's not... entirely right. We want a chance... at righting wrongs. The energy that corrupts a soul, is in it's essence the pure Reiatsu that comes from a Shinigami... they leave it all around, don't misunderstand me..." Nel said clarifying. "There is no right or wrong here. If the Shinigami cleaned up after themselves, souls wouldn't get corrupted, but at the same time the souls would clock up earth, the whole balance of life and death would be shot and in the worst case... everything breaks down. But they have the opportunity and resources to grant a soul what it needs to move on. They just don't care, once again. Balance. It's why they didn't destroy Hueco Mundo, they need us. Just as we need them. Do you know what it means to devour a Hollow as we've done?" "Apart form gaining their power?" I asked quickly. "No."

"We cleanse them, it's messy and the time they'll take to reincarnate will be much longer than normally, it will hurt and for many of us. It's preferable to stay Hollow. Even with the holes in our chests. We felt as any human does, longing, friendship, lust, love, jealousy, happiness... but in a world that is as unforgiving as this one. There is no point in giving in to the temptation of allowing those emotions. Not when everything you hold dear could crumble in a bare moment." Now things were different. I knew. The holes were gone. "Although..." Grimm added. "Somehow I feel... closer to my emotions now. Does that make sense?"

I stopped and looked at them all with all the seriousness I could muster, I wanted this to imprint on their minds. "No more petty rivalries, no more honorable fighting... if you encounter a Shinigami that is powerful enough to be a threat... to kill you, you run. You win, by surviving. If the negative souls have to pass through here, than we'll do what the Shinigami's can't we'll be helping them. We are the ranking Espada now, we'll regain our swords, we'll help the unique Gillian, those with promise to evolve. The weak ones, we kill... to evolve and survive ourselfes. We need to replenish our ranks. Grow our Fraccion's. And then we'll go and reintroduce us to the Captain-Commander. Cifer, I expect you to teach us how to reach Secunda Etapa." The man smiled. "I'll do my best, though I've yet to summon my sword." That was of course true for all of us. "It'll come, it's part of our souls, we just need to settle back into these bodies. Especially me, since I haven't been a Vastro Lorde or Arrancar before. For now, we are neither of the two part something in between. It'll take some time to evolve into true Arrancar again. Then again by the speed we've been going a month or two should be sufficient." "You're doing very well enough." Tia whispered squeezing my hand.

"Above all else, everyone... survive. And kill whatever and whoever keeps you from doing so. We're the only family we have now." As I remembered the human whole... rage bubbled up inside me. It would be some time before I was safe and in control enough to return their. "Talk about natural leadership, I got goosebumbs." Grimm said slapping my back. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they remember that Hollows do not get crossed."

We stopped our long walk overlooking the ruins of the once great Night Palace. There wasn't much left. Everything the Shinigami hadn't destroyed was hit by the blast from the Hogyoku I'd created with the reset. I took the small orb from my cloak and smiled at the warmth it spread from my fingertips through out my body. It seemed glad for the contact with something 'alive'.

"I have a favour to ask Hogyoku, will you hear me as you've done before?" Dark Violet ribbons of energy quickly rose from it, surrounding our small family. "I think that means yes." Grimm said from a 'respectable' distance. I held the orb high. "I ask that you give us back the great Pearl."

But I was much more specific, I wanted a place not just to live at, but to call home for us all, I wanted a changed world. An opportunity to be so much better than all those that had tried to rule Hueco Mundo before us. And once again it obeyed me glowing and flashing brightly of the familiar spiritual energy.

The others watched as grass began sprouting around us, green trees with leaves, bushes and flowers of all imaginable colours, a river flowing past and around the ruins as the rubble began to float upwards. The sand and rock and everything that was left of the Palace joined forming building materials. We watched as those materials created a small number of houses first shaky and seemingly easily broken from the amount of sand but then solidifying, the foundations and new homes became strong. They evolved as we do.

The half moon in the night sky disappeared for the first time in existence. There was no sun, not directly in any case instead there was a beautiful sunset that bathed all of Hueco Mundo in an Orange light. I had my fun with it. More colours joined the orange. The sky moved with the Reiatsu around us. Like drawing lines into sand. The colours changed. A red sky, a blue. A mixture. Before going back to the orange one I'd first made. What it would like like from day to day. That was something Hueco Mundo would decide all by itself.

This place wasn't purgatory... why should it look like it?

"It's been... a long time." Cifer said reaching out is hand towards the light. The beast trio was rolling around on the ground laughing as they felt the grass. Cyan was smelling a rose. "Have it be known that those who threaten this new world, will meet their end swiftly and without mercy." "Yes, Lord Shiro."

"We should get you a hair cut." Nel caught some of my fairly long her between her fingers, twisting it around smiling. "I also think we should teach him how to change his appearance, he's way too pale." "Oh? I thought being a Hollow suits me." I playfully pouted at Tia as she blushed. "Now you made me sad." I thought it was very good, she shook her head flicking her hand against my forehead. Tears appeared in my eyes which made her laugh. "I'm such a good actor." I said proudly. "Pesche, Dondo... take Bawabawa and look around the place, see if you find anything valuable... Zanpaktou left behind or any such things." They bowed to me before leaving. "Loly, you are free to go and find Menoly, Meanwhile I expect you three..." I smiled as they turned towards me. "Mia, Cyan, Emi... spread the word. All the Arrancar are to return to Las Noches..." I pointed to the small village that had just come from the ground and the huge compound with a Villa in it. How else was I going to enjoy myself? "Tell them that Loly is looking for Menoly. Afterwards you're free to return. The rest of us will do as we've been doing. We'll grow stronger."

The villa was large of course, I had created it for all of us. It was also both western and eastern in design. The exact decorations would happen as we continued living there. The Hogyoku had granted us high level materials, smooth wooden tables, chairs, clean cloth, and an assortment of clothes for us all.

My own room had a King sized bed, a window to look outside. There was a desk for work and a night stand with a vase of flowers. Although I was sure Cyan had brought those in before I go there. However the hell she had managed that I couldn't tell you. The colours used here were all dark reds and silver. The place did have a sort of royal feel to it.

Both Tia and Nel had come with me. Still holding my hands. Together we admired the Hogyoku's work. Cifers room was themed emerald and black. Grimm went with dark blue's, like his hair.

After familiarizing ourselves with our new home. It was time for me to get my hair cut. "Now you're absolutely hot again." Nel purred turning around to look at me in the mirror. Once more my hair was short even slightly shorter than before, it had also gone back to orange, though this too was much darker now.

With some work Tia had taught me to change my skin colour as well. Something all of them had done unconsciously. Even Cifer which thinking back surprises me. He would never admit it but it was of course for Mila's benefit. I'd made mine a nice tanned colour. The black of my eyes turned back to white, the yellow however I kept. In honour of the one who saved me. The one who had once sworn to take control when the opportunity presented itself, but instead... opted for co-existence. No longer horse or King. But instead brothers.

"Yilfordt made this for you. He thinks you might prefer a bit more colour." Tia handed me a Kimono that was white on the outside but black on the inside. "I'll continue to wear the white garments underneath and this above it. I'll have to thank him for it soon." "Shiro?" "What it is?" "I want to kiss you." Nel said confidently surprising me. "Hey!" Tia yelled stepping between us. "Stop that." Completely out of the blue Nel darted forward and planted her lips on Tia's. "I'm getting a show... excellent." I said laughing and sitting back on my bed. "She's been too shy... and too dumb to tell you that she likes you. What is it? His strength?" Tia shook her head being released by the other womans hands.

This was... surreal. More so then the rest. Now... they'd made me back into a teenage boy with not one but two stunningly beautiful girls in his bedroom. "You guys should know I 'died' a virgin. I have no idea about how this..." I waved my right hand between us, "is supposed to work." They smiled and moved over to sit to either side of me. "Tell me." I closed my arms around both of them as they laid their heads on my shoulders. Family... as a human, the concept was always very clear to me. I had loved my sisters above all else. All I'd ever wanted was to see them safe and protected. Now... the idea was strange and even slightly alien to me. As a hollow. Family is something entirely new. The closest any of them had ever come were Nel and her fraccion. And Stark and Lilynette. So how do I recreate the idea of family? I do what my family has always done. I'm going to be honest and demand honesty in return.

"Tell me what you've never told anyone else." I said clearly. Tia sighed. "I was killed, raped and killed to be exact. In your time it happened about 40 years ago." She explained, with a certain heaviness in her voice. "Sorry... I didn't..." "It's fine." Tia said accepting Nels hand in hers over my stomach. "I killed myself," Nel admitted. "I was bullied in school, clothes vanished, notes were handed out, insults... destruction of my things. Maybe you think that's silly but I just couldn't take it anymore. I jumped head first from the school building. When you came here as Ichigo... I looked at you and even if I didn't realise it... I thought, if you had been around back then. It wouldn't have happened. If I'd had someone with your strength, not physical but emotional strength. I would have lived a happier life." "There's something about you Shiro. Something that makes people believe in you. That's why the hollows joined you 8 months ago against Aizen. It's why Ulquorra stopped his attacks and instead listened." I gently traced my finger along the wound above her chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep it from happening." "This is why I like you, you take responsibility and try to fix things, even if they are really not your fault at all. You have a good strong heart, an honest one. I think you can do what Aizen promised. Make this place liveable. You've already had a good start." She said grinning upwards at me. "I know you wanna... get settled first. But maybe we could just stay for the night?" Nel asked hopefully, we all just wanted that warmth. A place to belong. "Get dressed appropriately, then we rest."

They joined me wearing perfectly fine long white nightgowns, their masks were placed on the night stand beside the King sized bed, were mine was already resting. Both woman had let their hair down allowing me to play with it a little bit. Admittedly I was a bit like a child. In a way we all were. We slept in each others arms, as close to each other as possible. Just the way Grimm and I had slept when we'd still been little more than animals. I was sandwiched between them and I loved it. They were warm, they smelled amazing... especially now that I'd integrated certain wolf aspects into my being.

The thing I will never forget, my first realisation. The softness of their skin. Not battle hardened the way I'd come to know them. Women... girls that were just as breakable, just as defenseless in their sleep as any Human.

A few hours in, Nel was hugging my naked torso under my shirt from behind while Tia hugged my waist, with my knee between her legs, and her head below mine, hidden in the cranny of my neck.

I woke up to find them smiling in their sleep. In retrospect I realize the amount of trust Tia had put in me that night. I'd after all just learned that the reason for her hollowfication was that she was raped and wanted to see justice done.

I pulled her closer, hearing a very quiet moan as her womanhood slid softly up my upper thigh. "This is just the beginning." I whispered to her, to her and all of existence. The Hogyoku was safely hidden away in a room deep below new Las Noches, in a place only I knew. And I would use it and work with it until the Shinigami shivered in fear of hearing my name. Long live the King. And may whatever god you believe in help you if you dare challenge me.


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Alone

So as always, thank you everyone who reviewed, or dropped me lines in a pm. I appreciate you taking the time.

Also thank you anyone actually reading this. :P

Two things I want to get cleared up before we get started:

1: The pairings will not change. I'm gonna mess with it a little, but the pairing will stay just the way the description says.

No females will get added to the Harem, and none will permanently leave the Harem.

2: There is a small Lemon in this chapter. I'll drop a couple of: **! ! !** before it starts and when it ends. So you can skip it

if you don't feel like reading it. I'm not a huge fan of Lemons in general but felt like this story needed some. So it's my

first attempt at writing any. Please don't expect the Characters to act like Porn stars. They won't. But you'll see...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's Characters. All I own is this story.**

* * *

 **No Longer Alone**

"Lord Kurokami." The blonde asked. "Yilfordt, what can I do for you?" The man pushed up his glasses making me smile, he did remind me of Uryu fairly often. He had only recently rejoined us and now wore his brothers glasses as a memento. "There's an Arrancar here to see you." "I'll be in the main room in 5 minutes." Bowing, he walked out backwards. The hobbies you pick up when you need downtime. Who would have thought I'd take up growing flowers? For a moment I leaned on the table, I was absolutely exhausted. "You should clean up." Nel said brushing some earth of my chest.

"Ahhh... don't you wanna come?" "Tia should be there too, she finished training with Cifer didn't she?" "I guess so." We put away our gear, I put on the large Kimono I wore as a coat. It made Yilfordt really happy. It also looked very good. The silver Blade with the white handle was at my waist.

2 months had passed since we returned to Las Noches, by now they'd all regained their swords. I'm not sure if regained... is the right term for me seeing as I'd never been an Espada before. Still, I was now 'complete' in every meaning of the word. I was an Espada and I commanded the power that came with that rank.

We entered the room, Tia had already settled on the seat to my right. So Nel sat to my left. "How was training?" I asked as I walked over to massage her shoulders for a moment. "Exhausting, I now see what it must have cost him to aquire the Secunda Etapa. It's very similar I guess to the Shinigami's bankai." She was of course right. Only the requirements for unlocking it were very different.

The door opened making me look up. "Finally!" I exclaimed loudly making the girl twitch nervously. "Took you long enough." She stared at me, confused. We'd never met... naturally she wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last to react that way. Every last Hollow that had come to pay their respects to the new King of Hueco Mundo stopped for a moment to realise that their new King was the one who'd helped bring the place to it's knees. Nel had already left, fetching an eagerly waiting friend.

"Welcome to my new Las Noches, what do you think?" I asked curiously. "I, I think I like it. Though I'm still not used to seeing at least part of the sun." The blonde replied. "Do you think you can live with it?" "Oh yes! I like it very much." She replied. Barely a moment later the door behind them opened and she was tackled over with the sounds of sobbing. Happy tears. "you made it, you made it, you made it." Loly just kept saying as she placed kisses all over her best friends face. Menoly had come home at last. "Loly?" "I'm sure she can explain everything that's been happening. You're free to join us. If you wish to try your luck by yourself you're both free to leave. "Thank you Lord Shiro." "Shall we go rest?" I asked extending my hands to both Tia and Nel who quickly took them.

We entered the bedroom where I dropped on the bed. I'd been exhausted for days. Cifer's training was nothing but efficient. But it was absolute hell. "I'm assuming you still don't want to shower with us?" I laughed dryly. "Even if I did, I can barely stand." Tia picked me up easily and carried me inside where Nel helped her undress me. "You guys are terrible." I said yawning, the water was hot but exactly what I needed. Both girls held me up while embracing me.

"At least little Shiro is happy." Sometimes it was hard to connect the child I'd first met with the woman that had been trying to seduce me for the last couple of months. "You're both so very beautiful." "He's going soft! Attack!" Nel yelled playfully rubbing her hands along my chest. "I'm fine just holding him." Tia told her contently pressing me against her, and herself against my back. It had been a long time since she'd allowed any man into close proximity with her, and it was my privilege to be allowed were others were killed.

We fell into bed together still damp and not completely dry. Both woman settled for simply lying with me, while they had locked the door, it was still the first time being next to me completely in the nude. It was also my first time lying with a girl naked.

I woke with the most raging of boners. Which should surprise nobody as I had the perhaps most beautiful women in existence next to me. Well... there was one other that I would have liked here... but she was out of reach for now.

 **! ! !**

Nel gave me a very mischievous grin as she woke up and saw me awake. "That must hurt so much..." She traced a finger along my manhood. Then stood with a great spring in her step. I growled, this needed to stop. My animal instinct took cockpit control for a moment and before I knew it I was behind, grabbed her hand, turned her around and lifted her up against the wall. Before any protests were had, I had buried myself inside her leaving us both moaning loudly.

"Oh, finally... TIA! WAKE UP! I so totally broke you." She told me victoriously. "I hate you both." I walked back to bed with some difficulty, slamming her down as she tried to move her hips as much as she possibly could. "HELL YES!" She yelled as I fell into her. "Didn't I tell you not to rape him?" Tia yelled facepalming herself. "I didn't... though I might have touched him a bit." Nel wiggled her eyebrows as she reversed us so she was on top of me. I groaned as she circled her perfect hips, leaning unto my chest and digging her nails into me. "Tia come..." I said waving her over.

"If I'm gonna do this, might as well do both of you at the same time." "You better be good at this, if you're worse than the guy that raped me I'll kill you." She sat on my face and screamed as my tongue entered her hot folds. They moaned as they moved with great rhythm.

The two girls found each others tongues and soon were making out furiously on top of me. Although I could see little. Tia slipped her hand down towards the connection of me and Nel and started rubbing the girls exposed clit, pinching it as she howled in pleasure.

I remember that first time as something truly special and spectacular. I'd never tasted a woman before, but I wanted more. More of the drug that was Tia Harribel. I bucked my hips so Nel felt it as much as she possibly could. She was contracting around me, squeezing me hard. And finally with a wave of pleasure all three of us climaxed at the same time. Tia releasing her climax all over my face as Nel and I just rode each other out.

"Might be getting pregnant with this." She said jokingly but grinning happily as Tia got off me and kissed me. Tasting herself on my lips.

"Get off." Was all she told Nel who didn't protest... well not much. "I don't want to though... he's still hard." "Which is the point, now shoo." "Fine... I'll just be over there... taking care of myself." And that she did as Tia lowered herself in top of me. We sat facing each other as she began to move slowly.

There was less passion, more love and trust. We never once broke eye contact, just staring into the depths of each others souls as our faces contorted in ecstasy. We kissed, I offered her tongue entrance to my mouth and she took the opportunity happily embracing me and scratching my back hard. "More..." she moaned. "I need more..." As though she was drowning and in need of air. Her legs wrapped around me as she forced me deeper into her. I kissed down her neck, down over the scar, which made her arch back. I licked her nipples, wanting to see them harden and learn of their taste. It drove her absolutely nuts, she picked up her speed before slowing down again, it was like she wanted this to take as long as possible. Which it did. We indulged in the pleasure of each others arms for nearly half an hour before natural biology got the better of us. Using all the considerable bodily control she had, she tightened around me much like Nel had as with a Husky voice she said: "Go, Shiro, just a little more." Our arms pulled each other closer and finally... "Aaaaah..." Our breathing ragged she fell unto my chest, kissing my jawline. "Thank you for this... thank you for this memory." "Was that satisfactory?" I asked smugly.

She gave me the warmest smile, a smile that to this day is reserved for very few, 3 people that her heart has let in, and on very few occasions those that happened to make her very happy. We remained there, I was still inside her... Nel had watched us and had reached her own climax a few minutes earlier.

 **! ! !**

"Shiro?" "mhh?" Tia sighed heavily. "Never mind." She said. I squeezed her close, exchanging the warmth our bodies still held. "I do too." I turned her head into my shoulder as a few tears silently rolled out of her eyes.

It was two hours later that we woke up once more after having fallen asleep. We cleaned up the room and then each other taking another shower. Afterwards we went to have breakfast. The others could see the difference of course, Nel's springy step was a dead giveaway. And Tia was still holding my hand, which was pretty rare.

We went about our day the usual way, with training and taking care of things that needed to be taken care off. Menoly joined my Fraccion and paid her respects as Loly had taught her to do. They probably trained harder then any of the others. Both girls knew it was a privilege to serve the strongest. Although they themselves weren't powerful. In hollow society the strong eat the weak... hence they too wanted to become stronger.

"Shiro?" "Not today." I just said. Nel began laughing loudly, she really did think it was hilarious. But the others had stayed so perhaps... "No, that's not what I was going to ask. I... that is to say we..." It was right after dinner, we were all sitting around the table including the boys. "Would like you to tell us about the human world. Everything that has nothing to do with fighting."

The human world, my eyes darkened immediately, there was the reason why I still hadn't tried to go back there to see my family. The human world, in my mind, was directly connected to the betrayal I'd suffered. "Sorry." She said getting up to closing her arms around my neck while lowering her chin to my shoulder. "I know it's still hard for you, tell us about the good things."

So I told them, about my father, my sisters. "You must miss them. Our families are long gone." Grimm said joining the conversation. "I do, more than you could know." I told them about the random things, games and arcades and restaurants I'd been to.

"By the way, it occurs to me we could use some instruments to make music. Surely there's someone here who can use one." I said randomly. "What do you miss most?" That was easy, I missed home. Joking with my sisters. And I missed my best friend. "As much as this has become my home. I dearly my sisters, joking around with them. I think that's it." I saw the girls look at me, how well they'd learned to read me by now. Letting out a sigh I pulled Nel forward and made her sit on my lap.

"I left behind a friend... perhaps the only real friend I ever had. Her name is Tatsuki, and wherever she's going to be, will be the second place I visit." "You love her." Nel said pursing her lips. "I didn't back then, back then I was glad for her support. For her friendship, just for the fact that I could be myself around her. The realisation that she was one of the few I could trust... was... difficult to say the least." "You really miss her don't you?" Nel said knowingly caressing my cheek. "As much as I miss my family." Tia walked over to kiss the top of my head before telling me: "I'm sure we can make her see that you're still you." I put my head back into my neck smiling upwards. "If there's any way for her to continue to be part of my life... I would love that."

"Who would have ever thought we would have a King whose broken up about a human girl. At the very least the harem thing isn't a first time... although admittedly the last 2 guys sort of forced the issue while these two..." Nel put out her tongue to Grimm. "Are more than happy to. There's another thing I would have never expected. The great Tia Harribel falling for a human." "He's not anymore." She gave him a cold defiant stare. But instead Grimm just raised his glass for a toast. "I'll drink to that." Cifer joined him and soon everyone was toasting to me being more than I was.

I really needed to work on my self control a visit to the Human world was in order. I would continue working on it. Both Tia and Nel made sure that I wasn't lonely that night. Once again we shared in the warmth that was quickly becoming love, joining as perhaps only Hollows were able to do, knowing exactly what it was like to not have anything like it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ones Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's Characters. All I own is this story.**

Double Chapter update today! You wanted Tatsu? I give you Tatsu.

This is also one of the longer Chapters of this story. And one of my personal favourites.

Also a little heads up. The next update will probably be in about 2 weeks. So this will have to tide you over until then.

* * *

 **The Ones Left Behind**

 **Exactly 1 year after the Great Fall**

The house hadn't changed much. Nor had the surroundings of my 'old neighborhood.' I took a deep calming breath before knocking on the door. When Karin opened I could have cried. I could have wept like a baby and not been ashamed. But I needed to be better than that. For her, for them. To keep them save and in the dark. "Ichi!" She shouted jumping me into a hug. I hadn't heard Karin use that name for years. Soon Yuzu came running and so I hugged both of them to my chest, how I'd missed this. How much I'd missed them. Damn the Shinigami and everyone who was involved in making me leave their side.

My father watched with sharp eyes, as an ex Shinigami he could feel the change I'd gone through. I hadn't used the last of Zangetsu's abilities. I'd found another way. Of course the way I'd found had ultimately been my downfall. And consequently my rise to where I was now. "I have missed you both." "You have to tell us all about your trip!" The trip... reality attempting to make sense to those not part of the supernatural world. "I will, just give me a minute with Dad okay?" "I'm going to start lunch! Making your favourite!" Yuzu said excitedly, "I'll try and help." Truly celebratory if Karin wanted to help with food.

"They've grown." I said watching as they left. "Who are you?" My eyes glowed at him. "The Hollows call me Shiro Kurokami." "Why are you here?" Isshin continued looking sadder than I'd seen him ever since the day my mother had died. "1 year ago... you remember I went to fight Aizen?" "Yes." "We won." I declared crossing my arms behind my back. "But you lost." I chuckled lightly. "That's a matter of how you define lost. The battle ended, the Shinigami attacked, I was included in the Hollow clean up. Chad and Inoue helped put me down. I managed to truly merge with my hollow. And was reborn as I am now." My fathers face grew even more concerned. "The ruler of a small number of Hollows occupying the rebuild city of Las Noches." 'Small number' might have been stretching the truth, but he didn't need to know that. "At least your son made something of himself." I'd only heard my father sob once before. I gently began rubbing his back as he hugged me. "This wasn't how I imagined things to go either. But you should know that I've met two beautiful women." "Two?" He asked half laughing, half crying. "I fully intend to make it three if Tatsuki will have me." "Finally realized what the rest of the world has known for years?" "Ouch." I just said making him chuckle. "You are okay with this?" I asked making him stare at me. "If I ever feel like you are a danger to Yuzu or Karin. I'll deal with you myself. That's all there is to say about the matter. If you continue acting as their brother the same way you've always done. You will remain my son as you've always been." That was that taken care of. I had expected him to be more disturbed by the fact that I was now a Hollow.

"How long can you stay?" He suddenly asked. "My power is restricted to it's bare minimum. I've even left my mask behind and will need to summon it if there's trouble. I should be good to remain a few hours. But I'll need that time." My father gave another nod before continuing his questions: "How often can you return?" "Not as often as I'd like. I'll try for 3 times a week, come by to help with home work. Be the best brother I can be, until..." This part was painful, but I had no choice. I'd been dragged into the Hollow and Shinigami business. There was just no way I was going to let it happen to them. "until the fact that I'm not ageing becomes too obvious in a few years. At which point I'm going to have an accident... and die, at least in their eyes. Then I'll wait for all of you at the gates. And offer you to join me or move on. They don't know anything I hope?" "No, they see spirits as you do. But they don't have... any abilities." The way he'd said it occurred strange to me.

Never mind, I was on the clock and didn't have time to think about it. I spent as much time with my sisters as possible. Somehow I did an okay job in explaining that dad and I had decided to send me to a school oversees. They even bought that the school had agreed to fly me over as often as possible because I was such a good student. Lies of course... I hated them. But if I wanted any contact with them at all. This needed to happen. I watched them as they cooked together.

Apparently this had been happening over the course of the year. They happily talked about their school lifes, boys... were not a topic for either of them quite yet. I hoped that that would stay the same for the next few years. I told them about the coming week, and that it might be difficult for me to come back. As I needed to get settled. I hoped Tatsuki would be talked into allowing me into her life by that time. We shared food and more stories... until it was time for me to go. I gathered some of my things, pictures and photos of my family, parts of my life I didn't want to forget and left after saying my goodbyes.

I wanted to get Tatsu while she was still in school. I only made a small detour to gather something that might become important in the future before making my way to my old school.

Ishida Uryu leapt from his seat... I don't blame him, he could feel me coming from my dads home. The thing was he didn't feel me... he felt a massive, dark Reiatsu. Orihime took longer, as did Chad. I had zeroed in on where they were the moment I arrived back in the human world. Here I was, already wishing I could go back because it was clawing at me. The hatred, the dark cold pit in my stomach wanting me to get them back for what they'd done to me.

The sun was too bright, the sky was an ugly shade of blue and there was absolutely no breeze what so ever. And the normal clothes I wore just felt wrong! I guess in a way it was now all reversed. My Kimono had felt just as wrong when I'd first put it on during a normal day. The neighbourhood recognized me of course. Their memories flooded back the moment they saw me and would disappear again if I so wished it.

On my way I came across a forming Menos Grande. I killed it and fed on it's energy, it was good for what it was. A snack on the road so to say.

When I arrived at the school building I really wasn't all too thrilled. Ishida was there staring at me. His betrayal... the first of them... had come perhaps as the least surprising. We had never been truly close and his fixation on killing Hollows had finally taken upper hand when I transformed fully into one of them for the first time during my fight with Cifer. He attempted to shoot us in the back wiping us both from the battlefield. So we had done what all Hollows do when attacked.

We retaliated in kind.

He held his own for longer than I would have thought he could before getting knocked to the ground hard, and staying unmoving among a bit of rubble and dirt. I know little of what became of him afterwards. I'm reasonably sure he was still unconscious by the time we united against Aizen.

Orihime and Chad were there as well... looking horrified like they'd seen a ghost, I guess they had. "You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!" Chad hissed through his teeth. I gave him a feral smile replying: "Didn't take."

"Don't get in my way." I growled as I passed them completely ignoring Ishida in the process. I heard Inoue whisper an apology. "The dead don't care." I stopped to look back. "I'm expected back home in 2 hours, believe me when I tell you that all hell will break loose if anything happens to me." Then I laughed. The idea of them hurting me as I was now was ludicrous.

"Why did you come back hollow?" Chad asked so I showed some teeth. "I left a friend behind. I'm going to ask her out. And just to make sure you understand..." A cero gathered quickly in my hand, they looked pretty scared of it. "I'm neither human, nor Shinigami or Hollow. I walk the thin line between life and death... you however do not. Don't make me show you true dispair." I laughed shaking my head before staring Chad down. "I wasn't a hollow before... not until you 2... helped kill me." The feeling was strong, part of me wanted to go for the throat! But that wasn't why I'd come. So I went and hid my eyes for a moment until I knew for certain that the white had returned to them. "That's better." They all stepped back. Ishida was grinding his teeth. A feral look in his eyes. He would try to come for me later. I sighed. "Now run along... all of you." And so they did, no doubt informing whoevers ass they had been kissing recently.

There were students that quickly made way for me, they were scared. It was a matter of survival. I had no connection to them and therefore they didn't know me personally. In fact I was scared Tatsu might be, if not the same, similar. Just too scared to even look at me. My aura had profoundly changed from the last time we'd seen each other. In my case, the comparison from day to night fit perfectly. And that made me uneasy.

I looked into the room still worried, it wasn't hard for me to find her. To find her energy, I smiled as I realized the strength of her soul. If she were to die, the Shinigami would be sure to ask her to join their ranks. In retrospect it was stupid of me to never learn the sealing methods, their 'magic' as it were. With my Reiatsu reserves... who knows what could have happened. Better late than never, right?

I could feel a weight on her soul, and for a moment entertained the thought that it was because of me. That we'd had that kind of strong connection. Otherwise she acted happy, talking to her friends, smiling and chuckling when appropriate. It was obvious that she was still doing her beloved Karate. Tatsu's muscled legs were well visible as she crossed them under the table. That was and is the type of woman I like. One who takes care of herself, both mentally and physically. She was a girl however much she wanted to believe that she wasn't, not exactly curvaceous, not a dead knockout like perhaps Tia and Nel... then again a hollow stopped their aging when at their prime, or once some amount of control was accomplished, whenever they wanted really. I had changed the rules to suit me better, such was my prerogative as King. However adjusting ones body that way took large amounts of spiritual energy, so it was preferrable to stay a certain way once decided on until your death or your own energy started screwing around with the one you absorbed from others. I'd been told about the King of Hueco Mundo before Aizen had come along, he thought himself powerful enough and stopped eating... a mistake I would not make. Baraggan, I believe they called him. One of the few who would not come back. Anyway, where was I? Yes, Tatsuki was still only 15 and her prime was still coming...

The one truth of existence still applies where ever you are. The strong eat the weak. Be that the pig to the slaughter for a human. Or the Gillian to the slaughter for the Vastro Lorde. Talking about pig... I did need to get a nice steak, cravings are a bitch.

The order to procure animals had already been given to my subordinates. We'd started with a few chickens... which worked out okay. Now the hollows needed to learn how to take care of them. Teach themselves more than battle.

The only thing about Tatsuki I didn't like or rather approved of, was her hair grown out like she had. Where was the tomboy look I'd grown so used to from her. It made me uneasy, did someone tell her to do it? Did she get herself a boyfriend? Most likely she thought it made her girlier. I thought it made her look like a caricature of herself.

They all watched Ichigo as he stood in the door frame looking towards the inside of the classroom, his head leaning against said frame with a far away look in his eyes. "What's he doing?" "No idea, we should tell the Shinigami." "You know as well as I do Chad, that neither Kisuke nor Yoruchi will talk to you for more than a second. In which they will tell you to shove off." Uryu explained getting ready to fight the orange haired boy himself. "I said the Shinigami, they cut all ties with them after what happened. They left me with this for emergencies." He held out a wishing tag, one of the things people hung up at the temple for good fortune at Christmas.

Okay... just like usual, nothing strange here... I thought walking over. These guys were profoundly less scared being my classmates and all. They just gasped as they saw my new grown up self. I remember my hand shaking, I was so nervous. She'd always been part of my life, imaging it without her was... horrifying and the fact that I'd never realized it before made me want to punch myself.

"Tatsu?" She turned around so quickly I thought she might break her neck. I hadn't even spoken very loud. There was a sharp intake of breath, she too needed to take in 'prime' me. I wasn't much taller, though my face was changed slightly, My features were sharper... more of a man than a boy.

"Ichi?" I smiled at her, it had been a long time since she'd called me that. "We still good?" I asked, and the fear of her hating me was quite evident in my voice. She jumped from her chair straight unto me. She was way more athletic than Nel, yet as her legs wrapped around my back... I had the strongest deja vu. She was a bit lighter however. "I've missed you, you have no idea how much I've missed you." "Believe me..." I said embracing her with all I had. "I do. I really do."

She pulled her head back from over my shoulder and looked at me, beaming a smile that would leave no one wondering if she was a girl or not. "Can you skip?" I asked. "Where are we going?" "Steak house." I answered making her eyes shine even brighter. "Fine, to celebrate your return." The clear feeling of hatred bubbled up inside me, hatred for myself... for lying to her. For having to lie to her. Acting as though I was normal. But there was a ray of hope. The last lie... the very last.

"You could release me you know, I can walk fine." She said finally growing slightly uncomfortable with being wrapped around my front the way she was. "I guess we are in school, you want down?" "I think there are more comfortable ways to travel." She answered. "Relax a bit." To my surprise she did so instantly enabling me to turn her a bit so she now lay across my arms, the famous princess or fireman's carry in action. "Much better." She said grinning. Tatsuki had never seen me like this. I was relaxed, open and smiling. The weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders. I had people I could share those with now.

She watched with interest as I put her across my lap when we sat down in the bus, she never once left my arms, which in turn confused her. We'd never been this close before, never been more than friends, childhood friends that cared and watched out for each other. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "I told you I missed you. I intend to buy us some food... and then before we go on. I'll tell you... everything." She leaned against my chest, I could feel her heart going faster. Knew her thoughts orbited around what 'everything' might mean. But it was time.

It was a small place we entered, the entrance was in a small alley, and could easily be missed if you didn't know where it was. In fact the placed survived mostly because of the repeat customers coming in. Just like the two of us who'd been coming here since we were five. Although back then with our parents.

She left my grasp for the first time to go use the bathroom and returned to sit on the opposite side of the small round table. We ordered the usual and soon had our food.

"So... where to start. A lot has changed, I've changed." "This is starting ominous..." She interrupted raising an eyebrow at me. "You once wanted to know were I went sometimes, if you decide that... you want to come with me. I can show you. For now let's start with the basics. I know you've done a lot of research into the supernatural. Even back then because of me. The truth is... I can see ghosts... and much more than that." "I-I can too." I threw her a look. "Not always." She quickly said seeing my expression. "But sometimes I can see a blurr, feel something cold... in fact... it's very similar to what I feel from you right now." I clicked my tongue. "Sorry... but how, why did... where would you see." I knew the answer already they'd taken her out, made a 'date' out of it perhaps. Wait... "Why weren't you with Inoue, surely she told you I was coming?"

"We don't get along so well anymore. Before you disappeared they tried to take me outside with them, it wasn't the first time I saw a blurr... but it's the one I remember most clearly." I sighed, no need to kill them. They are just dumb as fuck. I went on to try explaining everything about Shinigami, from how I'd taken part of Rukia's power and how I'd gone to Soul Society to help her not be executed, to how I'd fought there and how I'd fought hollows. Both of which earned me a punch on the shoulder. Probably hurting herself more than me.

When I explained about the Hollowfication, the first time my mask had appeared. She looked terrified and held my hand. I tried to go through all my battle's but I'm sure I forgot a few, there were just too many.

Finally there was the explanation about the time Inoue had decided to go to Hueco Mundo to safe us. To shoulder it all alone. Cifer had explained it to me. I still find it impressive that she had the courage to go through with it. I explained the Espada and Aizen, and even tried to explain the Hogyoku. The most surprising thing while I continued to talk, was that she never once looked at me like I was insane and needed to be admitted to a hospital. Instead she watched me worriedly... concerned. That simple act... above all else, you couldn't possibly imagine how much that meant to me.

I told her about meeting Nel as a child, about Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, the Fraccion that stayed loyal... always. Next of course I attempted to explain the Fraccion's. Tatsu followed it all. I told her about Cifer and his release of the Secunda Etapa, I told her about how he'd shot a Cero, I called it a blast of energy through my heart. Making the creature in me take control. Transforming me into what I now knew to be closest to a Vastro Lorde.

"We tied for power, my power receded and so did Cifers. At that point I saw Aizen's betrayal cutting down Tia. Finally I managed to convince Cifer, that Aizen didn't care, all he wanted. All he'd ever wanted was power. And so they joined me. For a few glorious minutes, Hollows and Shinigami fought side by side. And with a combination of Bankai, Shikai, Kido attacks and Energy blasts from the Hollows... we blew him apart. Securing victory." "you keep saying energy blasts." I smirked. "It's called a Cero, it's a combination of negativ energy and spritual energy, we call Reiatsu. Open your hand." She did so, releasing mine in the process. "Cero." I said placing mine next to hers as an orange orb formed above her hand and in between them. "It's warm. This is the basic Cero, there are two more. Gran Rey Cero." The orb grew hotter. "And the Cero Obscuras. Which I will not be demonstrating in fear of destroying this place by it's sheer presence." The question was growing in her eyes, more concern for me and my well being, how could I possible be able to do them. When I'd just told her about how I'd been a Shinigami.

"Victory was... short lived. The Shinigami decided that this was the best opportunity they would get to weaken the hollow faction and attacked. They stabbed us in the back and slaughtered a lot of Adjuchas, Arrancar and Espada alike." Tatsu's eyes grew wide, I'd known she would grasp it quickly. I'd told her the time period this had all gone down in. "Including you." She said with an extremely heavy voice.

"You remember the orb I told you about?" She gave me a quick nod, eager to continue. "Hokogu or some such." She said making me smile. "Good enough, it could grant your hearts desire, it still does. If you work with it it's actually a good item to have. I spent some time with it every day. Sharing stories of my life, books and such. I'm not sure If it's learning but I do believe part of it is alive." "So what did it do?" "The hollow inside me, merged with me, allowing me to be included in a total reset for all those wronged. I'm not dead..." She needed the assurance. "But I'm not alive either. I'm walking a fine line between human, Shinigami and hollow. Because I was included in the reset... I think some of my own lingering humanity was imprinted on the others. So things have changed. The hollows are closer to their emotions, they have their hearts and imprints of their souls back. I wanted a second chance for them, for us. And that's exactly what they got."

Tatsuki stood up from her chair, for a horrible moment I was sure she was about to leave. Instead she walked around wrapping her arms around my head. On the bright side, I learned she had breasts too. "Chad and Inoue helped didn't they? That's why I've been so angry with them..." "A sort of memory spell was put on you. It's reality trying to cope with people disappearing that should be there. Your soul is strong, very strong. It doesn't surprise me that you fought it. If after all this you want to, I'd love to show you Hueco Mundo. I'd love for you to come with me for a couple of days. Right after we cut your hair." I grinned as she smacked my forehead. "My mum wants me to look more like a girl, she's worried I'll die old and alone." Her mother needed to shut the hell up and not put idea's into her head. For heavens sake.

"There are two more things... I've been back in the human world before, 2 weeks ago." Seeing her expression I explained. "Being a hollow, however much... connects you with negativ energy. I was afraid to hurt you, hurt them for what they did. It turned out to be a good day since my family..." I sighed. "My Hollow Family decided since they'd never been to an amusement park, then was the time." I pulled the photo I'd brought. In the far right, there was Cifer holding on to Mila. Both were blushing but grinning. On the left, there was Grimm trying his very best not to look too happy. Though couldn't help smirk as Cyan kissed his cheek looking towards the camera. But Tatsuki only had eyes for the centre of the picture. That showed a blonde woman in a sundress that hugged her curves so nicely Tatsu thought she'd do her in a flash if she were gay. Ichigo had his right arm around her waist as she was smiling into the camera resting her head on his shoulder. Behind them there was an emerald haired woman, having her arms around both of their shoulders showing off the peace hand sign. In fact now that she had a good look, all the girls in this picture looked very good.

"This is Cifer and Mila. They're sort of a couple... That's Grimm and Cyan." She was the only girl dressed in a crimson chinese dress that covered her a lot more than the others. "They are also 'sort of' a couple. Grimm isn't too sure he wants to have that kind of responsibility. Taking care of a woman. He's the loner type." Needless to say, having their emotions back. Cyan wasn't having it. He was going to go out with her if she had to drag him. "And these must be Nel and Tia. Who are they to you?"

This was the moment, she could either scream and yell and storm off. Or... well. Or... Personally I liked whatever the or was much better. "As of two months ago... they are both," I sighed. "My girlfriends." She stared at me. "Which is the first thing that I wanted to tell you. The second will most likely make you very angry with me." "Tell me still." She said sharply. I took a deep steadying breath.

"You've been by my side for nearly all my life, you helped me cope with my mothers death. You were there when no one else was. You always accepted me for who I am, that's why I came here. To hope that you would do so again. When you're without anyone... forced to evolve to regain some sort of intelligence... for months I acted on instinct, kill, feed... evolve. You begin craving family. That's what you are, family. I hate myself for taking so long, but I just need you to know that... that I love you." She bit her lip, she was angry. Of course she was. "And what are they? Just girls who were available?!" She yelled angrily getting up, staring at me with her hands pressed into her hips.

"NO!" Tatsu fell back and was pressed into her seat by a wave of Reiatsu coming from me, I stopped as quickly as I could. I hadn't wanted to do that at all. "I'm so sorry." But Tatsu just shook her head surprised about the power she'd just felt.

"They are family now, I was close with Nel before she came back in her adult form. Tia just... that developed itself. But just like I love you, I love them. Please never suggest any different." I begged her, she needed to understand. I needed them like I needed her. They were my anchors. My... sanity. Loosing them. Would be as though loosing myself. It is that kind of bond I allowed Hollows to form in the new world. "So they are gay?" She asked full of mistrust. "Let's say they have an appreciation for each other. Tia once told me she loves me, but because Nel is part of me and my life. She loves Nel as well." "And what? You expect me to just join in? Let's have a nice gangbang? Are you insane, have you lost it?" She demanded growling, I've always admired her for not full on screaming at me then. "I'm not asking you to join... I'm not asking you to... to love me! I just... I need you!" "LOVE YOU?! LOVE YOU?!" She was hyperventilating, standing and walking around the table. Good thing there were no customers around right now. "Please... please is there anything I can do... to hurt you? I need to punch you, I just..." To release frustration. I understand. I'd often done it myself. Levelled a small area to calm down. It does help. "Your hand..." I said offering my own. Tatsu quickly put her right hand in. "There, I gave you some of my energy. You won't be able to injure me... but I'll feel that." Her punches were always very good. Advantages of having a black belt in Karate.

For a moment I knew she was staring into one eye turned black. Just after she punched me and I was knocked out of the chair and onto the floor. The intensity of her eyes as she spoke next is something I'll never forget. "I've known you longer, cared for you longer, loved you longer than Orihime or any of these other girls. How dare you say I don't!" We stared at each other for a moment before Tatsu sighed heavily. "So I guess there is no point in me asking you to stay so we can try out and see how this whole girlfriend – boyfriend thing goes?" She asked extending her hand to help me up. "Look, I wish it would have all gone differently. But as things stand, you would need to die to be able to spend extended periods of time with me. The only other way I see right now would be for me to ask the Hogyoku to turn you into one of us. An Arrancar." I wasn't sure If I wanted that for her. What would that do and how it would work. Would that be a reset? Would she have to evolve? Being in danger of dying while doing so?

"Just... get to know them. The girls... the boys. That's what I'm offering, just a couple of days where you can form yourself an opinion. Afterwards... you don't have to see me again. Sometimes love... just may not be enough." "Holy shit, you're an idiot!" She exclaimed grabbing the collar of my jacket. This much she deserved, for all the bullshit she'd had to deal with over the years.

Soon enough she'd allowed Ichigo's tongue entrance through her lips. He'd most definitely had training. "Oh that's just not fair." She moaned licking her lips in clear surprise. "I'll come with you... I was planning to move out from home anyway. I think I can convince my mum that I'll be looking into a couple of places and stay at hotels. We could see her now, she'll understand me skipping school if we tell her it's because you came back from... your trip overseas?" I liked it... and at least, while she was still angry. The worst had passed.

Convincing her mother was really a lot easier than they'd thought. The woman was basically over the moon that Ichigo was back in her daughters life. It was just as we reached the park I'd first arrived at that something popped into my mind. "Oh..." I said suddenly remembering something fairly important. "Ichi?" She asked making me smile again. "You can continue to call me whatever you like. But just so you know. Hollows will address me as Shiro Kurokami. " "Shiro?" Shrugging her shoulders she took my right arm. "So how are we getting there?" Tatsu was still eager to learn more. "Descorrer." I informed her. "Sorry?" "I'll open a portal, we call them Garganta." She grinned excited that I was now honest with her. "You have to know that this will alter your perception of the world Your soul is already strong, by doing this I will... for the lack of a better word, open your eyes." "I told you, it's fine. All I know is I don't want the Shinigami to come knocking. Those fuckers can't be trusted." I snapped my fingers and just as the door way opened through a tear in reality, Uryu, Inoue, Chad and a Shinigami I'd never met before appeared in front of us. Looking like they were about to go to war.

"Ichigo?" "Stay behind me." I said opening my arms in a welcoming fashion. "Welcome, trash of Karakura Town. Shinigami, you are not Rukia, I'd really hoped to find Rukia too. Or did her brother finally bone her? I know he's been wanting too." The afro Shinigami seemed beside himself going a nice turquoise color. "How dare you speak about Captain Kuchiki that way!" I smirked at the idiot. "I dare to speak about trash in whatever way I please. Now I have a date with the stunning young lady next to me. Excuse us." "Who's the afro guy?" I looked back at her, watching me with the most questioning look. "You can see him?" "Yeah... hard not to." She answered waving her hands towards him. "I mean, come on. Look at him." "Tatsuki you don't have to go with him!" Orihime all but screamed. "I really want to though." Tatsu just told her coldly.

I saw the Shinigami's hand move towards the hilt of his Zanpakuto and focused in on him. "Afro... pull that sword and bad things happen." I warned him as he readied it. "I the great Zennosuke Kurumadani, shall not allow you do kidnap an innocent fair maiden." Tatsu looked at me and cracked a smirk. "I'll give you fair maiden, but I'm sure as hell not innocent." "You can't trust him! He's a hollow. He just told you what you wanted to hear." Chad yelled loudly. "You guys are too fucking nosy." I said swiping my hand at them slapping them with a fair amount of Reiatsu.

Turning around I motioned my hand forward. "Shall we?" Tatsu tilted her head. "I'd like to see." "See what?" "What you look like, what you really look like now." She asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "I'd much prefer for you to gain an opinion before I influence you with the way I look." "I promise I won't get scared." I sighed. "Now?" She looked back. "Nah I guess after we get to your new digs is fine." "How do you have a sword?" The afro guy asked. "Tell your people the Espada live."

"Koten Zanshun!" A streak of light, Tatsuki watched as my eyes turned black. "Your eye colour just changed... is that normal?" "Hierro." I doubt the small spirit could have seriously hurt me either way but Tatsu was behind me.

After the small sprite crashed into my chest, I picked him up. It was a tiny little man and he was trying to struggle out of my grip. "If we were in Hueco Mundo, I would eat you for your energy. Alas... I'm trying not to give a bad first impression." I swear I saw him let out a sigh of relief. It was quite interesting to watch Orihime start to smile. Like Ichigo had just come back to her. Well... wasn't that just too bad.

Staring at her I crushed Tsubaki in my hand making Inoue scream out in horror as his energy particles dispersed from my re-opened right palm. "But you know what? It's also not Christmas and I'm not Mother Theresa. Meno... Loly..."

Tatsu felt something change around her immediately. When she looked back to the open Garganta she found two younger looking girls standing there, lowering their heads in a bowing position. "Lord Shiro?" They both bowed waiting for instructions. "I'd like you to take Tatsu to the compound. She may watch the broadcast. But I'd like to have her out of harms way." She wanted to protest, stomp her foot and insist on staying. But she was way smarter than that. This was a world that she had no idea about. And at the very least she'd hold him back against people that might just be capable of hurting him. "Don't kill them please." I turned to look at her as my clothes began peeling off, and instead revealed the white-black Kimono. As my skin colour grew pale and the hair changed to the white that I knew. Only the tips now carried a remnant of a darker colour. Orange maybe... if you knew it'd been there before. She pursed her lips, but smiled and walked towards me. Softly kissing my left cheek. "I told you. I'm not afraid." "LA MUERTE!" I heard Chad scream. "Go." I said to my family, Chad swung and missed spectacularly.

"Bit slow there buddy, did you put on weight?" Just as I asked I put on my Reiatsu and watched him fall to his knees.

"Where are we?" Tatsu asked carefully while rubbing her shoulders. This place was a bit cold. "A pathway, don't worry it will only take a moment." Just as the dark haired one had told her, a new Garganta opened up. Revealing them on a large terrace overlooking what looked like a small town. "Welcome to Las Noches, would you like to wait here or watch Lord Shiro with the others?" Since Tatsu was way too concerned with Ichigo's well being, she really didn't care about meeting the other so called Espada without him. "Watch, I think." Both girls smiled. "Follow us."

"So you're his Fraccion?" She asked trying to make sure of the limited knowledge she had. "Correct, my name is Loly Aivirrne, I'm contemplating changing my first name... I recently learned about Loli's in your human world. I don't think I'd like to be associated with them." The blonde one chuckled. "My name is Menoly Mallia, I've only recently rejoined Las Noches myself. So if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." "I have a question, why are you calling Ichigo Lord?" The girls looked to each other and to her. "Because he's the ruler of Las Noches, The god-king if you will. Also if you want a little advice. I suggest calling him Shiro. He likes the name better, and some of the Arrancar and Vastro Lorde joining us, would take it as an attempted insult. Though I doubt they'll attack you, seeing as how you're his guest. They could be a bit.. difficult though." "I'll try... usually I just call him Ichi." Both grinned at her.

They passed a large room, that Tatsuki rightly interpreted as the dining room and soon moved down a flight of stairs. Shortly arriving at a closed door. Loly knocked on it, and the sound from within died.

She opened the door and waved Tatsu through. "Welcome." The human girl found herself instantly in the arms of Nel. There was a certain feeling of safety here. Part of her understood what Tia had meant. Trust... perhaps unfounded but real. Because they would do anything for Shiro, they wanted her well and safe. Tia waved at her from a nearby chair. "Come sit." She said as Nel let her go. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. Nice to meet you all."

From her side she found a blue haired man sniffing her. "I see what he meant. Very powerful. I have no doubt that the moment you die you'll be recruited by the Shinigami. Call me Grimm." He said with an impish smile playing around his lips. As Tatsu walked closer Tia got up to hug her as well. "I already like you." She said beaming at the girl. "you have no idea how scared he's been that you might not want to have anything to do with him. Thank you for kissing those worries away." Tatsu blushed, how could she not. But there was also a long sigh as she watched Ichigo with one foot on Chad's back.

Tia picked her up sitting her down on her lap. She couldn't help but chuckle light heartedly. "I feel like I'm 5 again." "You have a powerful soul Tatsuki. Inner beauty that no one can take from you. Perhaps Shiro hasn't told you. But an Arrancar gains the ability to stop his aging even control it to some extent. Even some Vastro Lorde evolve it. When we do, we can reset ourselfes. Going back to the way we would look in our prime. Regaining the health, strength and looks of that time." "That's why he looks older?" Tia closed her eyes signalled a yes with a slow nod.

"And because we eat souls and absorb their energy before they pass on through us... in theory we could live forever. Although until now, there was too much conflict to make that possible. Shiro told me you are considered about 16 in Human years?" "Ehm... yes." Why was she blushing again. Her voice was calm, caring yet cold at the same time. It was a hard contrast to Nel's voice who sounded more childlike. "So you have at least 7 years until you reach the prime of your life. Your body will go through a lot of changes in that time. Of course... your prime doesn't just drop into your lap. Keeping fit is your responsibility, though by your thighs, I can tell you're well in form." For a moment her hand was moving, Tatsu wasn't sure if she wanted to know precisely what the tanned blonde could do with that delicate hand of hers. "Stop making the girl uncomfortable." The wild looking female next to... Cifer? Said. So she must be. "You're... Mila right?" "I am, we can do all around instructions later. Watch now."

"So Ishida, you wanna go next? Or don't you have the balls if I'm not turning my back to you?" "What happened to you Ichigo?" "Surely you know... you probably helped, I can't be sure of course. Were you awake? They killed me as I picked up the Hogyoku. This trash... decided I'd gone bad, all hollow." I spit to the ground unto Chad. "And just like you they attacked me, slaughtered every last Hollow that was in Las Noches. To survive, I merged with the hollow inside me. And so, I was reborn. And to be honest I'm growing tired of repeating myself and this story. How about you just take the whining little girl over the and the hornless bull and piss off?" Instead I was glad to see him pulling his bow, otherwise I would have been unable to continue fighting. I was still worried about Tatsu's opinion on the whole thing.

"Just do me a favour and keep your horrible german to yourself." I added as he pulled the bow violently, gathering Reiatsu from around him. "Rest in peace, Kurosaki."

Tia took Tatsu's hand trying to help her stay calm as she feared for what she still considered a boy. Uryu was shooting a barrage of Arrows him him, he didn't move, or defend yet. He just watched as as they all went high and prepared to descend.

Cifer smiled at her. "Relax, remember this isn't just Ichigo Kurosaki. This is Shiro Kurokami, King of Hueco Mundo by power and earned respect." They all watched as Shiro held out his hand, looked on as it glowed of the dark orange colour they knew to be his Cero. "Cero Guardia."

The blast left me, and soon I was surrounded in the fiery heat of my own cero. The blast cancelled out the oncoming arrows. "Thank you, I've been wanting to give that a try." Not as powerful as my Hierro yet. But not too bad. I suddenly felt a sword at my neck. It was hit there pretty violently. The afro guy could be proud of himself I thought, it surprised me that he had enough skill to at least make me notice something had hit me. Not that it hurt or anything. "Good morning, Kuchinamazu." I sighed and turned to the Shinigami. "The call out for your sword is good morning? You're kidding right?" I watched the sword change into two blade wheels. "You are not kidding..." I deadpanned facepalming myself. This physically hurt. "Oy..."

Tatsu couldn't help but join in the laughter as Grimmjaw was basically only the floor, holding his stomach. While Tia and Nel were just holding each other letting go completely. "I love Shinigami! No honestly." Cifer said gasping for air. He really laughed very rarely as he'd always been a very serious kind of person. However, it was impossible not to fall over here.

"Now I really don't wanna fight you anymore... you're just way too pathetic." I sighed, leisurely punching the guy and by doing so basically planting him into a close by building. "Damn... you okay there? That was just a tap... Right, Chad this is for you..." I cracked down on his arm breaking it in one go. "Next time try to not be a lazy ass and start to kneel with just a bit of Reiatsu." Then I kicked him towards Inoue were I knelt down. "I warned you, I warned you to stay out of my way. I'm sure you Santen Keshun or whatever it's called can revive Tsubaki. Just remember the next time you raise your powers against me... might be the last. You helped kill me, Inoue Orihime. Make no mistake..." My eyes glowed dangerously to get the point across. "I _am_ your enemy." The Shinigami slumped and moved forward half heartedly still carrying one of his blades. He seemed confused and disoriented so for now. I decided to ignore him. He wasn't worth my time, not when my family was waiting. A Cero shot from my pointed right forefinger poking a clean hole through his hair rather impressive hair. "Always remember the way it could have gone. And tell the siscon Las Noches sends it's regards. We'll soon be coming over for a chat. Tell him..." I smirked. "Tell him I'm still here." With that I opened up another Garganta and moved through towards my friends and family.


	6. Chapter 6: Choice

And we're back! Thank you to all those who reviewed and pm'd! Appreciate you trying to help.

2 Questions:

1: How hard is it for you guys to follow the dialogue? Since I've had people telling me twice now it's a bit difficult.

(May try Spawn's suggestion next chapter and see what you guys think.)

2: I've been thinking of bringing Alessandro and Charlotte back. If I did would you like to see Charlotte be a woman or a man? Answers will be appreciated as reviews or pm's :P

As far as Ichigo's friends are concerned. I'll give you very small spoiler. Only one of those involved in 'The Great Fall' will redeem themselves. The rest will get what they have coming.

Only two more things before we get to the actual Chapter. The first is a Lemon warning. Just like last time. Look out for the 3 exclamation marks to skip. The second is something I'll start doing in coming chapters. Once a Characters name appears in bold characters, it means that the view point has changed to that character. It'll happen this Chapter and you'll get to listen in on Tatsu's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Choice**

"He's coming!" Nel yelled as they all, well all apart from Tatsuki felt the gate open. "Welcome home, Lord Shiro." Both of my Fraccion said bowing once more. I patted their heads, I'd grown to like having them around. "Thank you both." They gave me a smile as my hair turned back into it's orange and my eyes changed to their usual white, but yellow pupils. I found Nel bolting for me, it really was nice to come home although I already missed my sisters again. I tightly embraced Nel, and softly pecked her lips. "Never going to get enough of that." She whispered thrilled to have me back.

"You look nice together." Tatsu said coming over with Tia. It was sort of funny that she was considered the safest among them, she was nearly as strong as me and Nel. Then again I guess by now we were all fairly close. We'd worked hard on ourselves. I'd taken great pleasure in massaging the number 3 out of Tia's right breast.

No, I'm kidding, to be honest it was a matter of using Reiatsu to cut it out. It was still very pleasurable for her. By now we'd all removed the remaining numbers on those that still had them. As for some reason they'd resurfaced after our swords had re-materialised. "Loly, I'd like you to take this to the room I showed you." "At once." She said taking the small red shard from me.

"You got it all?" Tia asked leaning forward for a hug. I turned her around, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "You guys... also look very good together." Tatsu said sadly. "Hey, no sadface okay? I know just the thing to cheer you up. We'll start with the pool. And tomorrow morning I'll show you our day time." I told her proudly. I loved it and really thought I had to be congratulated on creating that sky. It was amazing colouring Hueco Mundo's sky in perhaps some unnatural but certainly beautiful colour scheme's. I spent and still do, a day outside every week just watching the colours change over the course of the day. Talk about being lazy...

"Pool huh? You wanna see me in a bathing suit that badly?" asked Tatsu suggestively. Never once crossed my mind... naturally. I winked at her still holding on to Tia. "I honestly think the school swimsuits never really did you justice." I told her. "There's a problem... I don't have anything with me." That made Nel grin, I would have to watch her, before she did anything too... extreme. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that for you." Tatsu stared at Nel, doubting that was the case. I knew why, she thought Nel wanted to give her one of hers. Which of course was useless as Tatsu's chest was still very much developing. "Shiro can give you the tour, I'll take some quick measurements." Nel continued.

"Measure..." Tatsu started before her head positively enflamed when Nel began surprise groping her. "Ohh, very firm." My emerald haired angel complimented her before suggestively licking her right forefinger that had just traced up my childhood friends butt. "Sorry." I said looking to Nel who didn't seem sorry at all. "More groping to come... fair warning." She said skipping out still grinning. Tatsu just walked into me and rest her forehead against my chest. Even Tia hugged her, perhaps this was a bit much for a first day.

"This just isn't fair..." Tatsu sighed dejectedly. She was just seeing Tia for the first time without her top. While she had breasts that any woman would be jealous about... like Nel. What really got her, was the blonde's revealed face. There was a woman with an air of royalty about her.

"Give it time." Tia said again putting on her bathing suit. "And stop worrying so much, what is it with you humans and your constant fears and insecurities about being inferior to everyone around you. What do you have to worry about? Shiro absolutely adores you. Are you still getting used to the idea? Because you shouldn't." Tatsu had waited for the rest to leave, only Tia had stayed behind to wait with her. Shiro had forbidden Nel to do the same as she'd already scared Tatsuki enough for today.

"Also... please excuse Nel, she really only wants you to be comfortable here. She wants you to stay, just because it would make Shiro happy." "I just don't know... if, if this is what I want." Tatsuki admitted heavily.

They were now alone in the changing room. Tia for one didn't think at all that Tatsu had anything to want for.

Granted the fact that she was still growing was very clear to see. But her body was well trained, and curvy enough to make her very attractive. Normally it was hidden by her clothes, no more now. "In a few days when you've become a bit more used to this place... I'll try and show you what Shiro sees when he looks at you, what we see. I'll say it again. Give it time. When you've made your decision we won't hold it against you, regardless of what it is." "Thank you." "Now then..." Tia said taking her hand. "That was the last time I'll indulge your inferiority complex. If you want compliments you'll have to fish with Shiro." Tia told her strictly. "I-I'll be fine."

I sat with Nel next to me, we were already in the shallow end of the water. While she was humming as had become usual for her to do. Grimm and Cyan were having a bit of a swimming competition. As her released form was a snake and his a panther. It was fairly easy to tell who had the upper hand. And Cyan used this to her advantage most of the time.

My chest swelled with pride seeing what I had accomplished in just a year. Hueco Mundo was no longer the dark place it had once been. More of the fled Arrancar returned every day and settled in Los Noches. Some of the Vastro Lorde had done the same.

There was an Adjuchas settlement close by, where a group of them hunted together. There were less of them every day, and more Vastro Lorde than there'd ever been. Of course there were those who thought they could take what was mine. It didn't happen often, once a week, twice a week at most. When a Vastro Lorde got delusions of Grandeur and tried to take my crown from me. They served as a warning, an example I made repeatedly with a great deal of satisfaction.

She was blushing as she came close. And admittedly it made her even more beautiful. Tatsu couldn't even look at me. Instead turning her head away as Tia leapt into the water. I had to tell her so she couldn't or wouldn't ever doubt it. ""You're absolutely beautiful Tatsu, just so you know." She slipped into the water and joined the others in swimming around.

We had some barbeque that Grimm prepared. He was having a bit of fun with the meat before serving. Afterwards I showed Tatsu the room that would be hers for the duration of her stay. "Good night." "I'll wake you in time for sunrise." I said offering a hug which she accepted. "It's good to have you back Ichi." She mumbled inaudibly. "Sleep well Tatsu."

I crossed the compound quickly after leaving her. Yilfordt was already waiting for me. "Lord Kurokami." He said respectfully as I was about to enter the room. "I told you... you can use my first name like the rest of them do." He wouldn't, I knew that much. The long blonde haired Arrancar was very keen on displaying the respect he had for certain individuals. He held the door open for me to walk inside.

The blood red shard floating in mid air, down the middle of the room emanating strong pulses of energy. "What have you learned?" "It's not much, I've found 2 spritual energy signatures within. Which wouldn't surprise me seeing as they would have died together. But it's barely more than an echo. I'm surprised you managed to find as much of their energies as you did, my lord. Considering it's been over a year." He looked at me with the kind of admiration I'd grown used to from him.

"They deserve better Yilfordt. All those who have returned, have asked me why these two did not. Perhaps they believed that they were alone. But they never were, they aren't." "You are... an inspiration to us all." I cracked a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what we can do to recreate them. Preferably without using the Hogyoku. I'd like it, to have a rest. It's already done so much for us... though of course... if there's no other way." A grim determination flooded his expression. He would not disappoint me. "I'll do whatever is necessary." He swore bowing to me. "Thank you, but perhaps get some rest." "Later." He just said going back to work for me. I laughed as I left. He was more driven than anyone I'd ever met.

In my room I was met with the girls, making out on our bed. I quickly dropped my robes and joined in. They giggled as their attentions turned from each other towards me.

It was half an hour later that we were just lying there together. Pleasantly exhausted and content. "So what do you guys think?" "She's a prude." Nel said pouting. "She doesn't know you, you basically groped her like you're doing me. And honestly half the time I'm not sure _I_ like it." Tia explained, her expression was as serious as ever though her tone indicated that she really wasn't that angry. Nel however found this funny and just grinned impishly.

"I actually like her, and I can't say that about many people. I can't believe you didn't see it before. She wants you to notice her so badly I think it's unhealthy. She's also very insecure about herself." I knew that of course, the reason for it was perfectly clear to me. "She used to dress in boy clothes. Nearly all the time. It wasn't until middle school that they basically forced her to wear a skirt. She cried for nearly two days absolutely loathing the thought of people seeing her legs. Which I think are perfectly fine. But she's fit and trained and there are those who don't like muscle on a girl. Of course those people were much more vocal than those who didn't care. Her best friend apart from myself was Inoue... you may remember her..."

"The girl that had tits like ours before the reset? Yeah I can see that being a problem." "Exactly." I answered Nel calmly. "I'm sure, that Inoue told her that she liked me. I knew that she did... I just wasn't interested. When Inoue gained some self-confidence I actually thought about asking her out. Tatsu was always encouraging us and I figured I have nothing to loose..." I admitted. "Perhaps she believed that with someone as... womanly as her best friend next to you. She didn't have a chance." Tia theorized rolling unto my chest. "If she were to stay human, in a few years she'll realize that her body is way more perfect than the stupid orange haired ones. Her breasts grew again and within the year, before long if it's not already happening. Her back will be a bitch. They'll also get in the way all the time."

I leaned forward nibbling on her nipples. "I like these much better." She said doing her utmost not to moan from the stimulation. "I do too." I said grinning. Tia brought me inside her shortly after. We didn't have sex again, though we'd both climax sometime during the night. We just slept like that some times. "That's not fair!" Nel complained with an expression of jealousy. "I saw you mounted on him for half the time in the pool." The emerald haired one looked shocked. "Yeah, didn't think I saw you, did you? But I did, now it's my turn." Nel pouted but was allowed to remain with her head on my shoulder.

"Don't fight okay? I wouldn't be here if both of you weren't special to me. I love you, don't forget that." I kissed them both, just a chaste peck on the lips. "Who would have thought 1 year ago, I'd go to bed with you inside me. Who would have thought I'd come to care for the previous 3 so much I would allow her to sleep in the same bed as me, much less have actual sex with her." "I'm very hard to resist." Nel declared jokingly. "I'm lucky, I'm not sure how this is going to end. Or when it is going to end. But I know I'll enjoy it for as long as I can."

"If we have any say in it... you're going to live a very, very long life. The Soul King have mercy on those who would try to take you from us. For we will not." Nel said threateningly as Tia took her hand. "Fully agreed. No matter what happens with Tatsuki, please remember that you always have a home here. And people that love you. I do love you Shiro, I think that's obvious. But there you are. I love you and the soul king help me, I love Nel too." I embraced Tia tightly, she was usually not a person who found being open with her feelings to be easy. The reason for that was obvious. Her backstory made her mistrustful. Once more, I was allowed to be the exception to the rule.

We woke up the next morning, indulging ourselves in the heat that came from connecting our bodies to each other and everything we felt from it. Granted, we were a bit like sex crazed rabbits in the first years. It all became a bit less frequent later. But we were all so very eager to prove that our love for each other, was real. That we were no longer the heartless hollows that once occupied Hueco Mundo but something else, something more. A spark of humanity... and things had changed so much. And there was more change to come or so I hoped.

"Tatsu?" She turned and took my hand. It reminded me so much of the naps we'd shared together in the past. There was a smile. I caressed her cheek with my free hand. "Wake up sleepyhead. You don't wanna miss the sunrise, do you?" I could have watched her sleep for hours, another strange hobby I'd picked up. "Ichi?" She asked sleepily rubbing the sand from her eyes. "Hey... sleep well?" "Mhh..." She made. "Do I get to kiss you good morning at least?" "Depends on what you mean by kiss. No tongue." "Now I'm disappointed." She shrugged not going one bit for the fake pout. "Pretty sure you got enough kissing in last night in your room." "Jealous?" "Maybe a little." Raising her head she stared expectantly into my eyes. Just to make her jump a little I let them turn black which made her shake her head and kiss me herself. Then she sighed contently, and bit her lower lip in a very girly fashion. "Just imagine... I could've been doing that for the last 5 or so years." Meanwhile I was laughing. "What?" She asked now smiling. "It's just... no, it's fine." "Oh no, you're gonna tell me. None of that having secrets bullshit anymore."

"When I fought Grimmjaw, a year ago. I had to call on my mask. I told you about the Hollowfication right?" Tatsu gave me a nod standing from the bed. She wore one of Nel's shirts which obviously was too long for her and could pass for a nightgown.

"Take a deep breath." I said as I brought up my hand. "Don't forget to keep breathing." While looking at me like I was being weird she still did as I asked.

It required some strong wishing to receive a quick cloak that looked like my previous Bankai. "This used to be my bankai." I'd even changed my eyes back making her beam happily. "This is what happened back then when I called on the Hollows power. "Remember... breath." She rolled her eyes as mine turned black with the yellow pupils as I motioned my hand across my face, seemingly scratching it.

Tatsu swallowed heavily, to her I didn't look any more strange or fearsome than I had before. The mask wasn't the issue what so ever. The problem was the energy she felt. A wild untamed energy. "Can I?" She asked reaching out a trembling hand. "I can't take it off." She said as she grabbed. "No, it's part of me. The only way to take it off, would be to rip it off by force. A force you don't possess as a human." A shiver ran over her spine. "Talk again." She commanded. "My voice is... deeper and more echo-y I should have warned you. I'm sorry." She purred, could I have I would have blushing. There was a sound I'd absolutely never heard before. "Something may be very wrong with me. But that voice... really works for me." Her heart beat had quickened. From then on she would ask me sometimes to use my hollow voice. Usually we didn't use it, some of it came out when we were in our Resurrection. "You feel... heavier than before." "The mask is part of my resurrection. Having it off, is the limiter I've placed on myself. I'm holding down as much of me as I can while it's on. Otherwise my energy alone could kill you." "Do you feel it when I touch your mask?" Tracing her finger along the middle of the mask, Tatsu began experimenting. "I do."

A minute later the mask was crumbling away and I went back to my new normal look. "The reason I laughed is your reaction to me suddenly changing my eye colours at you, or the one you had when I 'changed' slightly when our so called friends caught to us. The reaction I had from you and Orihime are fundamentally different. I glanced at her with part of my mask and she looked terrified. I guess that was when she decided she'd help deal with big bad Hollow Ichigo." "She's dumb. I think your voice is pretty damn attractive. As for the looks..." After shrugging her shoulders she came in for a hug. "while I do think the black eyes are a bit creepy. It doesn't diminish your overall looks! Now for the more important things, I really don't wanna wear my school uniform." "You can wear this, we'll find you things to wear after sunrise." I wrapped her up in my cloak and picked her up to carry her.

I handed her to Tia as we went to the balcony who set her down and carefully showed her what was beneath us. A town full of Vastro Lorde and Adjuchas all waiting... on me.

"To all souls of Hueco Mundo..." I smiled. "Good Morning." There was laughter as was usual, those who bowed, those who knelt. Those who answered in chorus: "Good Morning, Lord Kurokami." I'd never thought to become the ruler of anything. Too much work I thought. And it was, truly it was and still is. But it's also rewarding, to see the looks of people who approve of what you do. And the changes you make. As I've already said, there are always those going against progress. Yet those have always been few in number. And all those asking for things, or asking to take back changes I've made. Have always, and will always find an ear willing to listen and weigh out the pro's and con's once more. Those who simply protested to sow discord, have always been and will continue to be cut down without mercy and consideration. "Look to the horizon everyone... and welcome the day."

Tatsu looked at my back. This was her first time seeing me in my 'official' capacity. It was harder to recognize happy expressions on some of the hollows more than others. But she did find those who seemed ecstatic. And within moments she knew why. As she watched the half moon take a dip below the horizon and the orange orb illuminate the sky, today... colouring it in rainbow colours scattering mist as the energy around, Reiatsu and souls alike, drew lines through them as if it was sand.

I heard her gasp and turned to see a growing smile on Tatsu's lips. Watched as the Espada present took hold of their partners. The most peaceful part of the day. We remained there for a couple of minutes and watched the moving air until finally it was time to have breakfast. The Hogyoku was nice enough to change the bankai cloak it had made for me, into more clothes for my guest.

Within the next few days I taught Tatsuki whatever there was to know about Hueco Mundo. All the previous Espada chimed in when possible. All of us tried hard to make her understand that we were not saints. We killed, because we had to. Because by killing the weak, we freed them and grew stronger in the process.

We imparted the rules of Hueco Mundo on her. And the laws that now governed me and the rest of the Hollows. While we could reside in the human world. Our mere presence would attract Hollows. Therefore throwing the balance of the worlds off and ultimately leading to it's downfall. Even if we were to kill them, the problem would remain. By getting rid of too many of them in the human world, the balance was disturbed as well.

"I don't think I'll be gone longer than a few hours." Tatsu shook her head. "Don't worry." "You guys make sure she's fine until I get back." "I'll spent most of it with her." Tia announced. "Nel took all day to finally get the Secunda down which means I'll have her all to myself."

* * *

 **Tatsuki Arisawa**

After waving them goodbye we walked back inside. I'd become close with Tia. I often tried to explain fashion to her... me of all people. I would have still worn normal pants if people didn't make me wear skirts. Of course that hadn't been an issue here. The orb Shiro... Ichigo had, had taken care of most of it for me. We passed into the living room where Tia got some Orange juice from the fridge. That I no knew to be stolen. In fact all the normal food here was stolen. They were only just starting to make this place into a place were things could live. "So, what are we doing?" I finally asked accepting the juice she offered. "That depends, how safe you feel here now?" "Plenty." I answered quickly. Nel was very forward with her feelings. The simple fact here was, that she wanted Shiro happy. And yes, I can't help myself... I've been hearing it left and right, so I've been starting to call Ichigo that too.

Where was I? Right... Shiro happy. That's what I wanted too, although it was annoying to suddenly find a basic stranger feeling you up, I at least had to admit that I didn't exactly hate it. They'd all been very nice to me, more so than I could have ever expected.

It really was strange to see my childhood friend around them. He was revered, loved and asked for advice multiple times per day. Asked to show them how to discover their sword... because that too was something that got scattered with the reset after what the hollows called: The Great Fall.

The whole spanish theme they had going on was slowly dying, a long time ago or so I was told, the strongest of Hueco Mundo came from spain. He was in fact the one to rename the place into what it was now. Now they had a King form Japan and the first of them were already adapting japanese phrases. The first, as I guess is the case most of the time. Were the curse words, of course. She took me to my room, where she told me: "No need to sit."

"So if it's okay with you and you feel up for it I'd like you to undress." I blushed though did so, we'd already been naked the first day I was there. She dragged me in front of the mirror where I stood embarrassed as I'd ever been as she stood behind me. She took off her jacket, Tia never wore a bra. I'd also never seen her wear a mask. I once asked her what she would look like. She showed me just holding it up, she was more careful than Shiro, not wanting to hurt me or putting me in any danger. There was no pubic hair on her either... thinking about it. I'd regrown none of it since I'd been there. "Now we're going to play a little game, that I like to call. Spot the difference." "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well, I've seen you look at us with a bit of... jealousy perhaps." "I'd like you to point out things I have that you don't, and if you start complaining about the size of your chest again, I'll hurt you." She wouldn't but I understood, I had a complex about that. Orihime was basically rubbing them into Shiro's face way back when. She was a lot less clumsy than what she'd made people believe. Although I will admit that her families history is sad and I'm feeling for her. Which in the end has really nothing to do with anything.

"You're taller... long legs." Legs for days, ending in a perfect ass. She nodded and turned me to the side. "You're still growing, I can see your soul... and it's beautiful. I promise you before long you'll be as tall as me or Nel. As for the things you didn't say out loud... you should not stare if you don't want me to notice." She grabbed my butt and pressed me into her. "Now I don't think there's anything wrong with this... I could be wrong of course." She traced her hands around it. Revealing my curves to me. I don't know when but at some point I'd grabbed on to her. I understood why Shiro couldn't get his hands of her.

"What else?" "Well... curves, you look like a woman. Look at me..." "I am, Tatsuki. I see a girl, once again... growing into herself. You have a perfectly fine waist for your age. I'll give you that for my figure I drew quite well. But even I don't have a perfect hourglass figure." She traced her hands slowly along my sides. "I don't see what you're complaining about. You're already starting to grow into a nice b cup." Just like Nel she was very good at being gentle and careful with her touches and the blush that was coming on, came with a certain amount of heat flushing my body. Slowly I was getting turned on.

"What else?" I looked at her, she had a point. We weren't all that different body wise. I loved her hair, I tried to do the best with growing out my hair, but mine never looked that good. Not even mentioning the perfect colour.

"I'd like you to close your eyes for a moment. This is gonna take some work." It took a while since I was allowed to open them again.

"NOW THIS IS NOT FAIR!" I made Tia laugh. She'd completely changed her appearance to look like Orihime. Well at least as much as was possible. "This is a lot of change and I won't be able to keep it up for long. Now tell me, which figure do you like better? Yours or this one." I saw the point she was trying to make. And it was one that Shiro had told her to get across, I was sure of that much. It was all sort off... out of balance. That was the best way I had to describe it. Her tits were too big and her ass too small. The whole curves balance thing was hidden okay normally by clothes, naked however it looked a bit silly. At least it did comparing her to Tia and Nel... or even to myself. If I were someone who was into big racks... I might have found it attractive... alas I was not. And neither was Shiro.

Yellow energy began surrounding Tia's body slowly making her grow back into herself. "Okay fine, my fears are unfounded." "I told you I'd make you see what we see." The blonde returned to stand at my back. "We see an attractive young girl, that is just as desirable and attractive as the rest of them. In my personal opinion even more so. And you have to realize that whatever happens, you're going to remain in Shiro's heart." She wiped the tears that had come to my eyes. I'd been in love with Ichigo way before Orihime ever had the idea that boys were actually kind of interesting and cute. Way back in the dojo, when he was still taking classes and sparring with me. I know that sometimes he lost on purpose. He told me he liked that I took care of him. For me, I wanted him to look at me, to just... see me. It was idiotic of me to believe for a second I was not good enough or wrong for him. I should have made things clear, and given him a chance to discover his own feelings for me sooner. Of course... I'd never presume to take all the responsibility for myself. He could have gotten a fucking move on himself.

I melted further into her arms, my perception had already shifted. I'd never had anything against lesbians. I just couldn't see it. I cared... no that's wrong. I used to care very deeply for Inoue, but I'd never wanted to see her naked or enjoyed the sight of it. Maybe that was because she didn't do the same to me. But these woman, Nel and Tia... from the first day onwards they had looked at me with … not longing but eyes that spoke of desire. Not necessarily sexual desire, but desire to have me stay. For me to be part of their world. And that was a huge compliment for me.

The boys that had asked me out over the years had all been pussies. I got loud, I told them to leave me alone for a day. I got quiet and wanted them to pay me attention... but none of them could ever handle it. Looking back, they ran at the first sign of trouble, and the one to hold me when I had a bad day and was down, had always been Shiro.

"Have you ever kissed a woman before?" Tia asked curiously smiling down at me. "I sort of brushed Inoue's lips once, but we were 5 and it was like a good night peck." "I see, if you'd like I offer myself as the guinea pig." I'd imagined myself kissing her and Nel once or twice. Tia never used lip stick and as someone who disliked make up on principle that too was something that connected us.

To her utter shock, which was readable clearly in her expression, I said: "Okay." Blushing more than I ever had. I was still going strong from before. She walked towards my bed where she lay down on her back and closed her eyes. "Now you're free to do whatever. You. Like."

I wanted to worship her body the way I knew my best friend was doing every other night. I'd been with them only a week and Shiro had done what I thought impossible. He'd given me a new best friend. Which is what I considered Tia to be. Although she answered coldly sometimes to 'human problems' and called them 'laughable'. She was my friend and the elder sister I never had. And now she was going to teach me something new. I'd heard about how girls liked to experiment as they grew older... as I've said already... I never figured myself to be the type.

I climbed into the bed beside her, turning her head towards me. I could smell hear breath. Something fruity... what had she been eating?

I pecked her lips once...very quickly... nervous and scared and then buried my face in my hands to hide out of embarrassment of actual having gone through with it. I was sure she hated it. "It's okay." She said rubbing my back. I turned again, once again my expectations and fears crushed. Her simple smile was enough to put me at easy.

Now I wanted to taste her, but had no idea how to kiss a girl. That thought flew through my head for a couple minutes before the healthier part of my mind smacked me over the head telling me to just kiss her as I would Shiro.

She was still just lying there, smiling to herself, waiting for me to become comfortable and giving me all the time I would ever need. The complete opposite to what I was sure Nel would have done. Our lips met and this was much better, I loved the softness of them, different from Shiro's, but they didn't taste as good. Still I continued on and soon the blonde haired bombshell returned the kiss, entangling our tongues as we went. I wanted more, if I was to learn about woman and the possibility of me staying with them. Joining them. I needed to know if there was any chance at all of me enjoying her soft touches. Her breath on me.

 **! ! !**

Her lips moved down to my breasts. Before I knew it I was moaning and returning her attentions with my hand between her legs. It was exciting for me to watch her writhe and buck her hips under my touch. Tia was very clearly enjoying it, which meant I was doing okay. The worries I'd had washed away as her breath on my tits send shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"I want to... ehm... try. Can I?" She nodded, her word that she'd let me do whatever I wanted still going strong. I kissed my way down, remaining up while sucking on her nipples. Was it bad that it made me feel safe?

I took in the sweet smell of her as I reached where I wanted to be. Until I saw her, in all her glory and caught the scent of her womanhood I hadn't been sure I could do it. But now, I wanted to taste her very core. So I went down on her. Licking and sucking her as she pressed me into her, wanting my tongue to go deeper.

I enjoyed the force and the way she lost control of herself, as she moved her hips with my tongue, grabbing the sheets, as the usually so composed woman's moans grew into half screams. I settled my pace, and alternated between fast and slow. "Come on Tats, go faster...Aaahn." I plunged 2 of my fingers into her, it was amazing how she contracted around them, trying to squeeze the fingers that had just entered her.

Part of me wondered what it might feel like if I had a dick. Finally I thought I would do what always made me come when it just wasn't quite enough to get there. Usually I would pinch my clit and climax. For her I sucked it hard, just barely able to see her eyes widening, I softly bit down on her. Her eyes rolled over as she screamed. "TAAATSU!" As she came, all I could think was that I wanted to feel her too.

"Wow... you're sure you haven't been doing this with the orange haired one?" "No why?" I asked crawling up and lying down between her breasts. "That was the third most powerful orgasm I've ever had." I grinned and mentally patted myself on the back. "That was my thanks for everything you've done. So ehm... could I ask you to..." There was impish smile around her lips that was and still is the most unbelievable turn on. "I'm afraid I can't. First of all, do you really want me to be the first person to touch you?" I groaned as if I was in pain. She just had to bring that up. Of course I would have preferred Ichigo, I mean Shiro to do the honours. But right now I was horny as hell and I needed release. "On the bright side." Tia turned us around and was now on top of me. "Ichigo came up with something very special." I watched her left hand glow slightly. "Behold... the hardest climax you'll have until Ichigo is inside you." I would have blushed had the image not been so welcome right now. "How big is he?" There was another of my fears. The thought of something that big inside me scared the hell out of me. Needless to say I'd never used any 'tools' to release my pent up stress. That's why I'm very good with my hand and fingers.

She sighed for a moment letting the yellow energy ebb away. "Did he tell you that he was my first partner after..." "He did." "You are a virgin Tatsu, and it will hurt for a little while before it will feel good. I can promise you that your Ichigo." Hearing her say his previous name was a first. "Will be as gentle with you as you could expect from any man. And if you tell him what you want, he'll listen. And I suggest you do tell him. That's the only way he'll learn about you and what you like. Otherwise you'll hinder your own enjoyment." "You talk about that stuff?" "Of course, even when we're not having sex. I think it was after our... third night together. That Nel and I grabbed him, sat him down and explained the things we'd liked and disliked. He's very good at what he does. But he most certainly is no sex god. It's on you to make him know what you want and create your very own custom sex machine." "Do you think... do you think he would? Before I have to go back?" "I think he'll raze a country for you if you ask him to." The sound of her voice, made me believe her. More than any words ever had. Meanwhile she was tracing her fingers around my chest. "Now then, I believe I was going to make you scream my little human pet." I watched the energy and her hand go down and sizzle along my stomach. It was a nice feeling but not one that would make me cum or scream with delight. I looked at her questioningly, Tia just smiled as her hand slipped down between my thighs, it was frustrating to have her hand so close but not feel...

But feel I did, oh lord did I. She brought her hand just close enough to hover over my entrance with only an inch room between. The orb of energy hit me, disappearing between my legs all of my body was suddenly electrified. I moaned and screamed Ichigo's name and Tia's name as she kissed and caressed everywhere of me she could reach. Within the next minute it felt like her hands and touches were everywhere and while she clearly wasn't touching me directly, the energy she'd sent through me gripped me tight. Before I knew it, I was having short but very enjoyable spasms rolling around all over the bed until I found what I was looking for. My arms flew around Tia making me dig my nails into her back I pressed her as close as I could, my eyes were pressed shut tight as I was unable to keep them open through the... the thing, that was rocking through me. I experienced the most intense orgasm ever. Squirting all over the bed, until finally calming down.

I rode it out being held by the blonde I so wished was Ichigo right then. "Oh god." I said breathily. "What did you just do to me?" "It's similar to our Cero. But it's pure spiritual energy so that it can't hurt you. Obviously it's very low powered. Now imagine yourself feeling all that you just felt, while the man you love more than anything else in this or any other world, makes love to you. The energy jumps between you, intensifying every moment, every touch. Until you could just as well reach paradise together." I just stared at her, was this what she'd been doing whenever she was with Shiro?

 **! ! !**

This was the moment I was truly allowed to see behind her mask. It wasn't Nel that was obsessed with him or loved him perhaps more than I did. It was Tia. She hadn't come to help me to be nice, she had escorted me throughout my stay in Hueco Mundo to make as sure as she could, that perhaps Ichigo might gain everything he'd ever wanted. To gain Love... as much of it as he could possibly get. We were the same in that regard.

I understood then, that the three of them had bonded over the dark side of the world, they had washed the dirt and mud of reality off each other. In the process polishing the others souls until all that remained, was a primal need for each others company. And Tia, after being... hardened against men, since the day of her terrible death. Had imprinted strongest with him, the one male that had given her attention without wanting anything, even declaring that he wasn't interested in sex with her or Nel until they positively forced him to act.

In reality, though I've never truly asked her, Tia Harribel was perhaps the most inclined to stay with a woman. Before Ichi came along as Shiro... I believe she drew all the love she needed from the affection and respect of the three girls that made up her Fraccion. And I believe just as strongly that after being with him for some time, it just wasn't enough anymore. He always had a certain allure, an aura that nothing would ever go wrong if you just managed to stick with him long enough.

My decision was made... now all I needed to do was figure out how to make it a reality. And with everything I'd come to understand. I was sure Tia would be more than happy to help me. Taking her by surprise I cupped her cheek in my left hand and kissed her again, softly and with what I hoped she would recognize as the budding feeling of love. I needed it to be said. "Thank you for loving him so much." She was surprised... but I was too for the smile that she gave me next, had my heart skip a beat.

"Believe me when I say it's my pleasure." "Tia?" She watched me expecting the question that was coming next, I'm sure. "What can I do now?" She sighed and I knew she was going to be truthful. "The way I see it... you have little choice but to at least become a Fullbringer. Learn to use the spiritual energy that's settled with you after being with Shiro for so long. That way you can protect yourself. The new hollows in the human world don't know about their King and what he wants. So you are going to be in danger once you return." "How do I do that?" I asked, never having heart the term Fullbringer before. She seemed to think about it for a moment seeming unsure. "I'll talk to Shiro, I may have an idea but I'd like to have his okay before offering it." I nodded I'd learned the first day that none of them did anything that he didn't want. I could only imagine the power he must wield for them to back off so lightly.

"Learning how to Fullbring will help you to decide on the next two choices." I knew I couldn't stay there, staying there would be like dying. And I just couldn't do that to my mother. "If you were to go to see Shiro's father, I'm sure he could show you enough to help you become what Shiro used to be. A human Shinigami. Your soul is more than strong enough. From there on, we could make you into a Visored. Shiro has been thinking of asking them to join us. Your ageing would be slowed until you're ready to return here." "My second choice?" I asked. "Your second choice is to remain here, and be made into a hollow. Although I can't promise you how that will work. If you will have to evolve or if there is another way. It will take time to get used to it all. But you would be like us." I sighed lying my head down on her chest seeking comfort. Whatever I would do... excluding the possibility of me staying here. Would mean that Ichigo and I would be spending long periods of time apart. He'd explained how he would come back a few times a week, but I wanted him to spent that time with his sisters. They'd missed their brother enough to come and talk to me about him.

"You have to know." Tia was looking straight up at me. "Shiro never expected or wanted to have you stay here. All he wanted out of this week, was to be allowed, to be part of your life. He never tried or wanted us to convince you to stay here with us. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you the next part, but I will anyway. Shiro wants you to have a life of your own. He wants you to have everything he will never be able to get. A family of his own, children." The heaviness of her voice made my eyes water, I hadn't heard that before. "You can't have..." "No, we hope that someday... the Hogyoku may use it's power to grant Hueco Mundo the same rights that Soul Society has." she explained. I did want to have a kid some time, and way back when Shiro's mother was still around and we'd gone to see his sisters for the first time with his dad hanging over them absolutely ecstatic... and his mum so clearly loving them. Without knowing what that would mean exactly, I had entertained the thought and hope, that someday, that might be us. "I know you have a lot to think about. I would suggest ordering your thoughts before giving Shiro any kind of hope." Tia told me. So there went my plan to jump him as soon as he got back. I sighed again... this was all so damn complicated.


	7. Chapter 7: Intruders

And we're back. Thanks to the few who reviewed. Since no one answered the questions from Last Chapter. I'll assume all is well and continue on. I have also decided on Charlotte and Alessandro. Keep reading to find out what that decision is.

Work's been crazy and will most likely stay that way till Christmas. Not sure if I'll get another Chapter out before New Years. But we'll see.

As always: **I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

 **Intruders**

 **Shiro Kurokami**

"I'm confused, say what?" I'd just come back, barely through the door for a minute. I'd handed another crystallized red shard to Menoly who was just now carrying it away. Then I'd suddenly found myself face to face with Tatsu, positively glowing. "I said I wanna learn how to control my spiritual energy." She said again. "I'll explain it to him Tatsu, how about you go ahead and help with dinner preparations?" Tia suggested seeing my confused look.

"Shiro?" She held out her hand for me to grab it, which naturally I did. Then pulled me into our bedroom. "So what happened?" "The good news is she's absolutely going to be part of your life, for now at the very least." Relief washed over me. "Good." "The semi bad news is... I might have taken the convincing a bit far..." Questioningly I raised an eyebrow and glared at her. "Oh believe me, nothing we did happened without her consent." I was still a bit sweaty, Tia didn't care and embraced me anyway. I wasn't angry with her as I said I was relieved. Happy even. The glow Tatsu had had about her proved that she was in a very good mood.

"She didn't let me touch her directly... so I showed off one of your special cero's." I laughed and spun her around. "Mhh..." She made as we danced for a little while. Cyan had taught us, she was sort of the 'Lady' of the house. "Did she like it?" "Most definitely." She looked up at me beaming. Sharing that smile once more. I took the opportunity to relay my gratitude with a kiss. It was enough stimulation to send us both over the edge and soon we were doing much more than kissing.

 **Some time later..**

"I'll need another shower now." Tia joked. "I needed one already. I believe Nel might join us too." I told her happily. "Where is she anyway?" She asked. "Getting a snack. Training tired her out." The blonde gave me a nod. Snack was now our codeword for hunting a couple hollows. We didn't want to use the word 'devour' with Tatsu around. "So you were saying about servicing Tatsu." She shivered a bit making my eyes grow wide. "That good?" "Surprisingly for someone who says has never thought about sleeping with a woman." "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself then." And I truly was. The two had grown to be friends. I honestly think it was good for both of them.

"She asked me what to do from here." I listened, learned how she had suggested Fullbring. We'd only learned about that a month ago ourselves from a hollow that had come to join us from earth. Very intelligent and since grown to be an Adjuchas. And if my instincts were right... which usually they are, well on his way to become a Vastro Lorde. "All we need is someone to teach her." I knew she was suggesting someone, I just wasn't sure I wanted to go there. But there was surely no one better for teaching her control. For pulling out whatever potential she had at her disposal. And since Tatsuki was already inclined to fight with her body... it was an easy leap to assume that her abilities would or could be used to augment her existing skills. Especially since she wasn't a completely useless waste of space like Chad and Inoue had been before awakening their abilities. "I guess I could pay them a visit with her." I admitted still not keen on the idea. "Also, before I forget. I should tell you that Tatsu would not say no if you made... 'advances' on her." Tia informed me grinning at me suggestively. "Perv." "I am what you made me." Leaning back on to the bed I closed my eyes. "I don't think I will... not until she's perfectly sure which way her life is going." "I know... I just don't like it. Part of me wants you both to forget romance and just go ahead and do it. You'd both feel so much better. Sadly neither of you are those kinds of people."

"I'm back!" The door opened revealing Nel smiling. "Always nice to come home to the sight of my two favourite naked people." She declared looking us over. "Shall we have that shower?" I asked picking up Tia and carrying her with me making her smile again.

We had an early dinner and soon it was time for Tatsu to return home. We'd talked over food and apart from my visits to my sisters I would try to come visit her as well over the week while the weekend would be reserved for my sisters. "It was a pleasure to have you." Cifer said nicely kissing her knuckles. "Thank all of you again for a great week. I'll miss you." "And we you." Nel said offering a hug this time which Tatsu accepted. "We have something for you." Tia said, offering a white pendant. It was round, and polished to perfection. "It contains very small pieces of shrapnel from the masks of Grimm, Cifer, Tia, Nel and me. If you feel lonely or need help. Just grab it. We'll all feel your feelings pulse through. Otherwise we also put in pictures." I showed her how to open it and with a wave of her hand, the faces of all five of ones, one after the other appeared in the frame. "Thank you." I kissed away her tears making her giggle a little. "Let's go, everyone... don't destroy the place while I'm gone." As the Giganta closed Grimm began laughing. "He's gone, let the revolution begin!" He playfully grabbed Cifers throat shaking him a little. "Die!" And he dropped, 7 out of 10 for performance.

It had me still laughing when we got out. "Where are we?" Tatsu asked, "I think I know this place." "You would." There was a girl charging me, I had expected as much. "Sleep." I said flicking her forehead. "Sorry Ururu, I know you can't help it. Jinta I suggest putting that away. I'm not here to fight but if you were to put a scratch on Tatsu... I'd have to scratch you back. You got me?" His eyes grew wide. I hadn't bothered to change my clothes. "Ichigo?" He asked confused. "Close enough. Would you mind taking Ururu? I think I'm about to be attacked." He grinned and took the girl. "Tatsu please step back for a second." Just as she did a dark purple haired woman appeared next to me, around me and she was trying very hard to punch me.

"Come on Yoruichi, if you really wanna get a punch in, then you gotta take this a bit more seriously." She stopped in front of me. She was smaller than Tia and Nel. "Ichigo." She just said hugging me tight. "I'm so sorry."

"I heard you stopped all business with the Shinigami?" I asked. "Because of you." I knew that ridiculous childlike tone of voice that he liked to use. Same clothes, same stupid hat, same dumb fan. "I see some things never change." I said smiling. "Would you like to take this inside?" Kisuke asked offering entrance to his shop. "Perhaps we should." Tatsuki automatically took my arm and stayed close as we walked inside.

"I realise you must have repeated it a hundred times... but what happened?" "First I'd like to shake hands." "Why?" He asked. "Because by shaking your hand, I can read the negative energy within you. And I'll know whether or not you are friend or foe. I've done the same when Yoruichi hugged me. Therefore, I trust her." "I see, should have just said so from the beginning." I smiled. "You are far from a saint Kisuke Urahara. But a trusted friend nonetheless." He shifted uncomfortably when my eyes narrowed slightly. "We will however shortly discuss the guilt you feel concerning my mother." Even Tatsu felt the shiver. I was still smiling and we were good. I wouldn't attack him or anything, but there was something there that I didn't like. Why would he feel guilty at all? It surprised me, he knew more than he let on. "You truly have evolved. You are no longer the boy I met." "No... no I'm not." I said sharply.

"Well then, tea..." Kisuke said going to prepare it. I tilted my head somewhat, watching Yoruichi. She was sitting stiffly. And not in her usual relaxed laid back manner. "You seem stiff, what's going on?" She looked at me a bit strangely, like she didn't understand why I would say that. Before looking down at herself. "Oh...mhh..." She shook her head in thought. Afterwards she visibly relaxed taking the seat as she normally would. Somehow it hadn't seemed appropriate to Yoruchi to sit like this.

She had gone back to wear similar clothes to what Shinigami's wore. In fact, the uniform reminded me of Sui-Feng. Though I could tell she was still uncomfortable. The woman had spent too much time in her cat form and didn't like clothes much anymore.

"Now what have you come here for?" Kisuke asked taking a seat and pouring tea. "I was hoping you might help me. I've recently taken Tatsuki to see my home. Therefore the spirit world is now aware of her. Do you have a device to look at someone's soul?" He beamed. I wasn't surprised he did. The guy is a genius and probably more than just slightly mad.

"Take a look at her." It took a moment before he pulled something like a magnifying glass. After he was done he handed it to Yoruichi. "They will want her, and I need her to learn to fight. Being close to me, like it has done with Orihime and Chad. Has given her a large pool of Reiatsu. I'd like you to pull out her latent abilities." I told Kisuke who shrugged his shoulder. "I think that will be managable." "And I'd like Yoruichi to train her. Tatsu is already versed in Karate I think both her experience and training may be best suited for your fighting style."

The woman looked at me, I knew well enough that I was asking a lot. Her family excelled in certain techniques and teaching them randomly might get her in trouble. It was a test of loyalty. I knew a couple of visored who could just as well teach her. Then again Yoruichi was the best. And that's what I wanted for her.

"As repayment, I offer you the chance to study Hueco Mundo. A trip there, unchallenged by anything above the common Gillian class Menos." "How could you possibly offer such a thing?!" "He can." Tatsu said at once, seeing the doubtful expressions of the two people sitting opposite us she repeated it with more determination. "I assure you, he can offer you that."

"I have your word?" Kisuke asked again looking towards me. "Yes, if you train her, I will allow you entrance at a time of your choosing. Simply tell Tatsu to contact me, she knows how." "You have yourself a deal." Yoruchi said shaking my hand as did Kisuke.

"Be sure to train hard, and don't be surprised if Yoruichi starts flashing you. She loves running around naked." Looking back she shrugged. "Seen better." Kisuke snorted a laughter while Yoruichi did something I'd never seen her do before. She blushed angrily.

"Don't forget your visits." Tatsu reminded me. "I'll be sure to come by, though I'd suggest your training take priority. You are too vulnerable right now." We exchanged a hug quickly. "Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed and moved to the door. "Oy Shiro..." Tatsu yelled crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What?" "Didn't you forget something?" For a moment I was confused, but finally realised what she must be talking about. I took her in my arms, dipped and then kissed her. "That was way overboard." She told me laughing. "Gotta make up your mind, woman." The Garganta opened directly behind me. "I'll see you." I added letting her go and stepping inside.

"WAIT!" Kisuke suddenly yelled. "She called you Shiro? Shiro Kurokami?" I didn't answer. Instead I just stepped inside. Although admittedly I'd come to enjoy a bit of theatrics. "Make sure she's safe." I just said.

He swallowed a bit heavily. The unspoken 'or else' still hanging in the air. "Jinta?" "Yeah?" "Please take Tatsuki home and make sure the area around is clean." Yoruichi said. "Aye aye." He saluted towards her before going off to get some more gear. So she turned to Tatsu. "I'll be sure to pick you up after school." The purple haired woman said. "How do you..." "Chad and Orihime, I trained them before. I know your schedules." "Alright, come on little guy." Tatsu said looking towards the red haired one. "Don't call me little, bitch!" They left leaving the two adults alone.

Yoruichi's expression turned serious quickly. "Send a message to the Shinigami. Hueco Mundo is to be reclassified Red Territory immediately. And under no circumstances should they move against the new King." "You felt it too?" Kisuke asked heavily. "Yes, he certainly isn't who he was a year ago."

 **2 hours earlier...**

 **About 2 miles from Las Noches**

"Keep your eyes open. The commander only wants us to find out what's going on and what those rumours are about." The blue haired boy said. He was in charge, he was always put in charge now and he didn't like it at all. They moved towards the strongest collection of Energy. They'd gone a fair bit when he was called on. "Captain?" He turned. "What is it Kira?" "Movement." The blonde said drawing his sword. "Let's move on, I'd rather not be spotted." the group of 3 Shinigami had just entered Hueco Mundo, using the means to open a Garganta that Kisuke Urahara had come up with a bit over a year ago. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kira Izuru and Renji Abarai had been sent to investigate the recent appearance of what had been described as an Espada in Karakura Town.

Of course that would be utterly impossible, nothing had remained standing after the explosion. And the chance of anything having evolved that quickly was utterly ridiculous. He was pulled from his musings by a body blocking the path. A large silver insect like body with a lot of legs. "I can't allow you to progress further. You've entered the outer perimeter of Las Noches. Return to where you came form." All three man had pulled their swords. "Why do you wish to fight? This is not your home, you are here even when you're unwelcome." "You are a danger to us." "I'm the appointed guardian. You may not pass." The voice rose from the ground and finally revealed it's head. "Allow me, Howl, Zabimaru." The sword lenghted and the Hollows eyes narrowed threateningly.

"You are Shinigami?" It's eyes suddenly glowed dangerously of Reiatsu. "Too late to run now." Abarai yelled swinging his released sword. It bounced straight of the strange Hollow. "Were you present? A year ago... when everything changed?" "What is it to you?" The creature raised it's head. Crossing it's feelers... energy began forming a dark violet orb. "Cero." The energy shot up far into the night sky. "LEARN TO AIM!"

It wasn't especially hard to aim the sword at the hollow. It had many legs, many targets. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru." Soon it was not just the extending blade but also ice attacks that the Centipede had to fight off. It's regeneration was very high, by the time 3 legs had been cut off, two had regrown.

"Well done Kira." The hollow saw them walking closer, it's determination strengthening. "You may not enter the sanctum! You may not lay your eyes on the Pearl of Hueco Mundo! I do not allow it! I do not permit it!" He saw the blond man walking forward with the confidence of a victorious man. As Reiatsu started gathering around it. "Glory to Lord Kurokami! Jiko Hakai!" It's body glowed of the same color as the Cero the creature had just shot into the sky.

The blue haired boy leapt back hurridly feeling the growing power within the centipedes body. "GO TO HELL SHINIGAMI SCUM!" A flash of light erupted just as Hitsugaya demanded his Bankai to obey him. A wall of ice enclosed the Shinigami with surprising speed, however... it seemed to have been unnecessary the light was dying down. And nothing at all had happened.

What was that feeling Hitsugaya had just had? The feeling that this low level hollow might just be able to harm them?

"Calm yourself." I new voice said. "I know what he did to you. Don't worry, the additional weight you feel will loose it's effects over the next few hours." The woman explained "I tried." The Hollow informed the blonde. "I didn't want them in the sanctum." The Shinigami watched her rub the Hollows head. "Although they would have been more easily dealt with there." Hitsugaya's hand was trembling, he had recognized the back of the persons head... the voice that came with it.

"How are you alive? I cut you down myself!" The woman sighed at the blue haired Shinigami in annoyance. "Perhaps your sword is just not as sharp as you would like it to be?" Her expression remained cold, instead of looking at them. She set her attention back to the Adjuchas before her. "What do I do with you, Silvers?" "Throw me at them, use me as a club. Just get that disgraceful trash of off Lord Kurokami's hollowed ground." A smirk played along the corner of her lips as she answered: "Look at it this way, had it not been for the disgraceful trash that irks us so, we would not have him with us. Perhaps, we might even be enemies." The eyes behind the bone mask of the centipede Adjuchas glowered threateningly towards the group of Shinigami who weren't so sure anymore they wanted to go further. Toshiro remembered their last encounter with the blonde all too well. He'd barely gotten out of it. And only because the woman had hesitated.

"Yes, Lady Harribel." The Hollow named Silvers conceded finally. "Good boy." She said petting it again. "Mila, Emi, Cyan... take Silvers to safety. And inform Nel she might move a bit quicker." Three echoing Sonido sounds made them step back even more. As the beast trio took hold of the Adjuchas and disappeared without a word only glaring at the Shinigami as they disappeared. "If you wish to fight me... I suggest you hurry it up before …" She chuckled. "Before the real Reaper gets here."

"We have two Bankai's and one of the most powerful Shikai. What do you think you can do?" Toshiro was nervous, he had struck her down. Right through her skull, she couldn't have survived. But here she was. How? Why? "I assure you... by the time you manage to get me into trouble, I'll have killed one of you. By the time your delusion of victory sets in, the second one will die from my family coming to my aid as reinforcements. And if you're very unlucky... the last survivor gets to meet my Shiro."

 **Tia Harribel**

I watched them with interest. I was already having a bad day. Tatsuki really made this place a lot... homier. She was carefree like Nel, but could be as serious as me if she wanted to be. And her laughter was absolutely contagious.

Now here I was... having been pulled from my well earned rest. Facing off against Ice boy, Monkey boy and Weight boy.

My only ray of hope was that Nel might be content with a long, drawn out cuddling session later. And would resist her need to sleep with _him_ for a couple hours. I sighed watching them. They called their stupid incantations and summoned their Bankai having the light blonde looking extremely jealous.

"Cero." I said swinging my blade. They were of course supposed to just stand there... but sadly decided to dodge my attack. The blonde one was a bit slow though. "Cero." I said again swinging again cutting his sword in half easily. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I agree with your captain, very powerful Shikai." He looked angry... poor him. Getting emotional during a battle could only get you killed. Unless, of course. You were a hollow. In which case emotions were a good thing. I sighed again.

I really didn't want to put my mask on either. I was already tired, dumb as I am I'd asked Cifer to put in some more training for just a little while. Which we did for half an hour before he told me to go sleep seeing how exhausted I was. Nel had then joined me in the bed and we'd gone to sleep. We'd barely gone to dream land when we felt the Cero being shot into the sky.

It was well known that shooting a cero upwards, was a sign of Shinigami intruders. That was a new law that my Shiro had created, if anyone did so without an actual Shinigami present. He would be killed immediately.

"You remember how this ended last time?" Toshiro asked confidently. "Last time I gave you the chance to get back up. I wouldn't be making the same mistake again. Judging by the position of the moon, you have approximately 15 minutes to fight me..." "What happens then?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him. Part of me wanted to see how he would react, if I said: "My boyfriend comes home." Alas that was childish and I wasn't Nel. Still they were sweating, I felt my family approach from behind. They were taking it slow. They could feel me as well, feel that my mask wasn't out yet. Nel had gone as far as too get the boys out of training. She was overly careful. I appreciated it. Gone were the times a Hollow stood alone.

"We're leaving." Iceboy suddenly said. "Oh?" I made surprised. Unexpected but not unwelcome. "Captain Hitsugaya?" "You heard me Renji, we're leaving. Kira will surely die if we stay here. Also, has no one but me realized that there's two of us in Bankai and she hasn't even put on her mask yet?" The red haired one seemed disappointed, if he wanted to stay I'm sure Shiro would have found some time to play with him. "I'll help you along." I said opening a Garganta behind them. "Straight to the human world. I suggest hurrying up." I took a deep breath. "My time was a bit off, I mean it... he's back." And his mask was on. I could feel him to here. Hopefully Shiro would decide to keep it on. It'd been a while since I let myself drown in his Reiatsu.

It hit them, though of course less than it did me. I was looking for it. Always looking for it, for that was the strength of the connection and bond we'd come to share. With every step he took, another wave came crashing down. And it was now that Toshiro realized. I wasn't just spitting hot air. The Reaper was coming, and he easily had more Spiritual Energy than the 3 of them combined. "Move it. MOVE!" He yelled stepping into the Garganta pushing the other two into it with him.

I heard the rustling of cloth next me. Watched his robes billow towards the side as the breeze was picking up. He watched me, checked me for any kind of injury. Gently turning my head with his fingers. Shiro was looking for the smallest of hairs that might be missing or chipped. Had that been the case the three Shinigami never would have been allowed to leave alive. The pressure was crushing, for those not strong enough... the amount of Reiatsu he was emitting was more than enough to kill.

They heard the rattling echoing breath from behind his mask. "Do not turn, walk." We heard dragon boy say. A cold shiver ran down their spines as finally my friends and family arrived. I heard Shiro draw in a breath.

"Do not return." It wasn't that Shiro had spoken louder than usual. He had no need of it. His voice carried through the air right into the hearts of the Shinigami. They remained with their backs to us, right until the time the Garganta closed, not daring to turn around.

The intruders repelled, Shiro's mask vanished.

"So, had some exciting spars?" He said giving me that damn foxy smile of his. "They didn't do much apart from flaring their ego's. Still... I would have been in a bit of trouble if monkey boy and dragon-ice boy had attacked together." "They should be glad they didn't..." He was always so needlessly worried about us. "Shiro, can you take me home?" Okay I was acting spoiled. After years and years of being alone... I was allowed to ask for it. "Come on, on the way back you can tell me everything that happened.

* * *

Jiko Hakai - Self Destruct

See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Kings Court

Let me just tell you... that was a fucking month. So I got this done, and hopefully you enjoy it.

I also know what I'm going to do with Tatsu and fully expect Riots on the street when it happens. So look forward to that.

I also have a question regarding the rules of this website, maybe someone can help me out with that. Is it, or is it not allowed to quote from or repost edited Books? Cause I've seen it done in HP fanfiction. Let's say i repost the first book of Harry Potter with my own spin on it. Yes? No? Maybe? :P Answers will be appreciated, preferably as pms.

All that remains now is to wish you all a Merry Christmas and get on with the Chapter. So have the best of times people.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything related to it. I only own the idea for this story.**

* * *

 **The Kings Court**

 **Shiro Kurokami**

I was tired as well, not physically but mentally. Having to say good bye to Tatsu again had taken a bigger toll on me than I had anticipated. The girls were fast asleep at last, they had asked me to join them. But there were a couple things that needed to be done first. That's why I was moving to the back of the compound where I had been told I could find Silvers Ro. A Hollow that had, as a new born managed to open a Garganta into Hueco Mundo. It was he who had relayed information about Fullbringers.

I found him resting, his body surely still felt heavy. Such was the ability of Kira's sword. "Ro? Are you awake?" "Lord Kurokami? You have returned... welcome home." I smiled as I walked up to him and seated myself on the ground in front of him. "I'd like to ask a few questions." "Whatever you need, my lord." "What makes you so loyal to me? Many of the hollows treat me with respect... but you... seem to be bordering on fanaticism."

"I have never killed a human... as easy as it would have been. I've feasted and devoured others of my kind. Souls that refused to pass on... I ate them too. Made them into mindless hollows... waited until an echo of their soul returned to them... which I then devoured as well. Until nothing remained." "You sent them off, any soul get's petrified sooner or later." "I didn't believe that, nor did I know it to be true at the time. I knew the monster I had become, but my survival instinct was too strong to let myself be eaten. When I came here, and was allowed to meet you, you saved me from my self hatred. The knowledge that.. however long it may take, even a Hollow petrifies a soul... is, all I could ever ask for. All I have left now, is to serve you in whatever way I can." "I see." I said standing. "You've done well. Rest for the remainder of the night. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." "Yes Lord." Was it that easy?

I walked inside, towards the room I had left the red shard in. Yilfordt was already waiting eagerly when I entered the room. "Lord Kurokami, I've been waiting." He said bowing as was usual for him.

The important part now was... had he found anything? He seemed to pick up on the unspoken question. "I think your initial plan may work. I've prepared them both and I think they now run on the same spritual... frequency, so to say." The thing I couldn't understand was why had their soul stayed behind? Why hadn't they moved on... there was no way for someone to be brought back once the soul had left... yet for a full year they remained where they died. Had they wanted to return to Hueco Mundo? Had they just not known any better? Questions that may never be answered. "Yilfordt... you'll need your mask." "At once." And just as he said it the mask that resembled a bull mask covered him releasing a large amount of Reiatsu. "I see you've been training." "To serve Lord Grimmjaw and you." "Steel yourself." I warned bringing up my hand. I didn't bother to keep myself back. He could take this much.

I took hold of both shards and brought them closer. One was the essence of a soul, the other was spiritual energy gathered around Hueco Mundo and intended to empower the essence I'd found in Karakura Town.

A pulse of energy went out as the two shards touched. Using my own Reiatsu to stabilize it the pulsing became more frequent. From one remaining soul make two once more, I had to split them. To have it be the way it used to be before.

It was no surprise to feel how dark it was. Feeling lonely, afraid... all this time waiting together in death. The air was vibrating around Yilfordt and myself. "Gyaku Bakudou 1: Soul Separation." The shards shattered and instead orbs of energy appeared, black for the soul, white for the energy I had collected to give to them.

The two orbs began to merge into a third emitting flashes of black and white light. At the same time an orange coloured thread shot out from both of my hands, which were still holding tight in position to either side of the original two orbs.

"Yilfordt!" I yelled, making him leap for the third orb of energy. He reached into it, right after the threads I'd shot out had entered it. If all went well they would guide his hands, he hissed from the searing hot energy touching his skin, it was quite painful.

The room began shaking. "Make it quick!" I growled doing my best controlling the absorption of energy. It had to be split. Otherwise one of them would not survive. "Got one! Aaaaargh!" "Pull!" It was a thin arm he pulled out, quickly followed by a young girl with light green hair. "Find him!" I pulsed a Cero through the orb growing it bigger as Yilfordts upper body basically vanished into the now grey energy.

"Gyaku Bakudo 2: Soul Mending." The Arrancar pulled, stepping back ripping whatever it was he was holding onto inside the orb to the outer world. Thick ropes shot out off my back, surrounding the girl. With a roar of determination Yilfordt pulled the body of an elder man outside, I allowed him to pull the rest of the souls energy with him, absorbing it for himself before pulling my sword and cutting him off.

"Gyaku Bakudo 3: Soul Completion." The threads had gone now but the ropes had surrounded both of them while another stream of orange light, had grabbed unto the rest of the collected energy. I wrapped the glow tight with my Reiatsu before following Yilfordts wave of a hand towards the girl. "She's still low. And the split soul is fluctuating." He explained as I tried my best to bandage the wound we'd left. The power in the room died... and we were left with two unconscious people on the ground. I knelt between them placing my hands on their foreheads. "I guess this is as close as we'll get. The souls have to do the rest. Let's take them to their room." "Yes, my lord."

We put them to sleep. The room had a large simple bed as most of us had, a Wardrobe and of course a desk including a chair. We put them to sleep and left. I myself was greatly looking forward to whether or not it had worked.

I finally joined the girls in bed where they subconsciously made room for me to come between them.

I was woken the next morning by Nel who was apparently trying to deep throat me with her tongue. I sucked on it for a moment before I allowed her to withdraw it from my mouth. "Hey." I said sleepily. "Hey yourself, did you manage it?" "We'll see in a few minutes." I answered giving her a tired smile. "Poor Shiro." She said sounding honestly concerned. "That took a lot out of me." I admitted before I looked around our room, instantly noticing someone missing. "Where's Tia?" "Showering, we figured we should give you a time out. And you know we can't control ourselfes when we're that close to you and haven't gotten any in a few hours." I laughed, though regretted it almost immediately. I was sore from all the energy the night before. I groaned leaning back into the bed.

"Come on, turn around. I'll try myself at massaging." "I love you." She kissed down between my shoulder blades. "That's why we're here." She answered as she quickly began working down my back. She wasn't too bad and whatever she did, in fact helped. Tia joined her as well as she came out of the bath drying her self of with the towel. "Gonna say good morning when I get up." I said my words muffled by my face still being pressed into the pillow. I could barely see her out of the corner of my eye. "Big baby." Tia said chuckling to herself. "Any day." I mumbled in return.

"I should be groggy more often. You guys even helped me into my robes." After placing my lips on Tia's and sharing a moment of affection caressing both girls cheeks we moved towards the room of our guest.

Both had their masks with them as did I. The plan was to make an impression, which meant I would be putting it on shortly. "Good morning everyone." Grimm said yawning and rubbing the back of his head. "Morning." Cifer said joining us. All of our fraccions would not be joining us for this. The risk was too great. "Shall we?" Nel asked waving her hand down the hall where our guests room was. "Do you think it worked?" "I did my best, I'm not a miracle worker. But they felt good last night. Their souls are still connected but not by being the same being. I guess the closest explanation would be... father and daughter?" "I think Yilfordt would call that: Inspired." Grimm commented making everyone laugh. Grimm was usually not someone for science talk. He had agreed that knowledge beside the quickest way to disembowel an enemy might be useful and increase his proficiency in battle. Which of course was one of the two things he was always thinking about. The second one being Cyan... although he still had trouble admitting that.

"So Cifer, how far are we with the Secunda?" He thought about that for a moment as we walked. "I think one more training session and you should have it down. It was very close last time, I think your worry and concern for Tatsuki kept you from actually getting really into it. Closest to you is Tia, she should get the hang of it very soon. Nel is still struggling, she's too much of a pacifist to delve into the darkness like that." I sighed taking her hand which surprised her but made her smile nonetheless. "When you try... to go _there_ , into the darkest part of yourself, go for imagining someone you love getting hurt. That's what works for me." Tia agreed with me. "Same here, I usually imagine something horrible had happened to everyone here." "Mhhh..." Grimm just made stopping in front of the door.

We had to hurry now, otherwise we were going to miss sunrise. I put the mask up feeling it connecting with my energy. Having been a visored I'd learned to summon it, a skill I was still trying to teach the others. The floor creaked as their body weight increased slightly from the pressure of my Reiatsu. Both girls blushed crossing their arms in front of their chests. I knew why too, my Reiatsu was a large turn on for them. "Follow me." Lowering their heads they waited for me to knock.

"I'm coming in." I said. Stepping through. He was blasting me with spiritual energy which was a good start. I met him as a full hollow. White hair, black and yellow eyes. The girl was coughing, but stopped when he stepped in front of her. "Her mask is over there. Putting it on will help." I instructed.

Starkk gave the little girl a nod and she went. Breathing more freely than before. There was shock in her expression. That was not surprising knowing that usual nothing could face her. Being part of the man beside her had protected her from all Reiatsu. But that connecting was now gone, or at the very least weakened. "What happened, who are you? The last thing I remember is being cut down by... by a Shinigami." He asked confused. "You died." I clarified. "Why didn't you move on? It's been bugging me for a while." "I wasn't sure what would happen... we weren't exactly one, but we weren't exactly apart either. I didn't want to be alone again." Ahhh, an obvious answer I should have really known would be coming. He looked behind me. "What are all of you doing here?" "Right... you weren't there." Cifer said sighing. "Perhaps we can keep that until a few minutes from now. You will find your mask on the night stand. Having it off will limit your powers. If I heard correctly, for now you'd like that to stay that way?" Nodding slightly he was about to lie back down. "No, follow us." the girl shivered, she didn't like my hollow voice at all. "Let's just go with them." She said eagerly, keen on not angering me I'm sure... ahh survival instinct at it's finest.

We actually had to hurry somewhat. "Close..." Tia whispered. "Hollows of Hueco Mundo..." I said loudly ignoring her comment. All the hollows who had stared to watch the sun rise now turned their heads gasping and gaping at what... or rather who was behind me.

"Good Morning." Laughter, repetition. "Good Morning, Lord Kurokami." "Before the new day, introductions must be had. You asked... therefore I give you back... Lord Starkk." His eyes grew smaller, distrust... But soon he was showered with applause, his eyes no longer small, but grown taken aback by the sheer number of Vastro Lorde below. The town was growing and expanding steadily. It was during the week of Tatsu's stay that the first of them had begun to build home's themselves without having me ask the Hogyoku. "I smiled as he took up the girl and placed on unto his shoulder. It was like an explosion as the applause grew even louder, our Fraccions were not far standing up in the air watching joining the clapping. With a blast of my Reiatsu they fell quiet. "Now look to the horizon, and welcome the new day." And just as I uttered the word the first ray light rose from it.

I crossed Starkk as I went back towards the house. "I will leave you with them to explain what's been happening since you died. If you don't wish to stay, you may leave... try to injure them however..." I left that hanging there as he stared at me. I went out to eat. The night before had drawn a lot of energy from me. And the quickest way to recover it, was to have a snack.

* * *

 **Cifer Ulquorra**

To be honest, I was never exactly close with Coyote or Lilynette. None of us were. There were few that tried... most failed for the lack of strength and resistance to their combined spiritual energy. I knew what Shiro expected of me though had very little motivation to do so. The people that our 'King' had gathered around him were not just slaves or underlings, people to command. They were family.

There was a large part of me that remembered the pair of them as a sort of family between each other. One that never had any intention of becoming part of the larger group, being too scared of what might happen. He stared at the sun as we'd done our first day and continued to do. We'd gone to the human world. But their sky was... boring, ugly. Shiro had created something unique and that too made him someone worth looking up to.

I'd long since stopped seeing him as an enemy. When we'd all met after spending months as Adjuchas. I'd viewed him as little more than a capable rival. I'd seen his Adjuchas form fight and fell in line to keep unnecessary issues from rising. Since then Shiro Kurokami had proven beyond the shadow of a doubt. That he belonged with us. And that he was worthier of the title of King than anyone that had come along in the past few hundred years. Including Aizen and Barragan who I'd always despised. Aizen had 'made me' before I had the chance to become a Vastro Lorde by myself. For that I was loyal, loved him I guess as much as a hollow was capable off doing.

I welcomed Mia back into my open arms, I considered moments without her close a waste. This too was what Shiro had done for us. He had altered reality, made it so even hollows retained part of their... humanity or maybe it would be better to say hearts? He had become both... the King and God of Hueco Mundo and for this...we came to love him.

When we met again, I remembered Mia from before, remembered how I thought she was loud. The only reason for that of course was that she too craved attention. The so called beast trio had found affection and trust within it's ranks. Two of whom had found arms to hold them.

Emilou so I had noticed the past couple of weeks had frequently snuck of to spend her time with Yilfordt. Part of me hoped that she too would find her other half. Her temper had calmed considerably for two reasons, one was thanks to the respect she'd come to have for Shiro, for resetting Las Noches and creating the sky... and nature. Two, was because Tia had deemed him worthy enough to be with him. Which basically made Emilou as fervently loyal to him as she was to Tia.

By now Shiro had also sprouted a complete forest close to Hueco Mundo, a feat only topped by the sky he'd created for us.

"It's hard to tear your eyes away isn't it?" Nel asked kindly. "What's going on?" Part of me found him ignoring Nel's hand of friendship, already reason enough to throw him back out. "Manners... Starkk. Are something you will have to work on." Had Mila not been in my arms I might have been more aggressive. Here I was once again forced to play nice. "Shiro prepared a couple of things for moments like these. Come." I started walking before stopping having noticed he hadn't moved. "If you have any wish to remain here and become part of this family. I suggest you get going." "No harm in listening?" Lilynette said as she looked up to him expectantly.

Thanks to the Hogyoku that Shiro had learned to wield as though it was part of him we had everything we could ever need. There were only a small number of things that would be useful and good to have. And of course... the one thing that had us all share our energy with the small orb below the compound every night. To be allowed the same privilege as Soul Society and have children. Shiro and 'his' girls certainly weren't the only ones thinking about it. He'd shown us peace and by doing so opened us up to actual feelings of love. Which we would embrace as much as we could until the day it would all inevitably crumble. What? I'm a pessimist, so I always expect the worst. At least I'm always pleasantly surprised when it doesn't happen.

The six of us entered a room that had not previously been used. Not by any of us at least. Shiro liked to torture himself in there. Remembering the day his life had changed forever.

"Let me start by saying the bastard Aizen betrayed us..." Tia said waving her hand in the room, releasing a controlled stream of her spiritual energy. And with that the energy began to take form, a clear echo of our one time King as he mercilessly slashed his sword from left to right across her upper chest. A recording of memories taken straight from her head. "All he wanted was power... as much as he could get. And he didn't care about how many of us died. Now that we have that down..." "It's my turn." Grimm said waving his hand and joining his energy with the room.

"A full on war, the Shinigami came to attack us. To kill Aizen... and to rescue the girl." "The orange haired one?" Lily asked having him nod for an answer. "Now I'm sure if you were to ask the Shinigami they would spin you grand tales of heroics about how exactly their valiant captains boldly spearheaded the greatest offensive into Hueco Mundo since the creation of all things. But the simple truth is... it was lead by this boy." Both Nel and Tia groaned as Ichigo Kurosaki appeared, they loathed his Shinigami appearance. The closed black coat of his Bankai. It reminded them of what had happened. And it reminded Tia of the fact that in a not so distant past they'd been enemies.

"He came, for the simplest of all reasons... loyalty." Grimm explained. "To a girl that is barely worth the air she breathes." I added leaning against the wall watching them explain. "You seem angry, why?" Coyote asked but once again Grimm took the word. "I'm the one in the best position to explain. For I stood against the boy... to fight what I thought to be my equal. Until his determination, and conviction made him rise higher than me and he drove his blade home. I was close to dying, but even then he showed mercy. He told me that if I wanted revenge, I would have to find something to fight for. Otherwise it would all always end the same." As he explained the battle raged within the Reiatsu, showing the girl in the back. The boy giving his all, protecting her, shielding her using his own body.

Tia reached out her hand for the girl. Clenched her fist around her as the energy dispersed the image. Both Lily and Coyote watched the... for them, unusual display of anger. "All the girl saw... was the mask he wears there. The bone to cover his face as it spreads around his body." "I have heard of them... the visored. I'm sure he died bravely." "He survived." Grimm clarified with a savage smile.

"To fight me." I manipulated the room, showed them the fight...how we faced off, just after I had seized the girl. "Just the way that Grimm did, I released my sword and went at him. And just like Grimm I had to learn that Ichigo Kurosaki was a quick study. We fought... I still can't tell for how long. I don't remember all of it." I showed him how I had activated the Secunda Etapa of my resurrection making both him and the girl next to him gasp. Even back then they had not been the strongest, not by a long shot.

"Finally..." I said expanding the echo of the memory. "I thought I had him, a Cero... right through his chest. The heart pierced. My enemy would die..." They watched in silence as his hollow energy grew, though of course they couldn't feel it's strength. The pure darkness that had taken him back then would forever stay with me. They all watched now... this fight was new to the others as well...

"or so I thought. Instead he fought me, and the longer we fought, the clearer Ichigo became. The longer we crossed blades, the more the hollow and he seemed to be working together. We have always been eager to survive, I now know that the hollow in him, or the hollows within the visored in general. Consider their host, the king... and themselves the horse. They are eager to throw them off and take control. In that battle, both came to a mutual understanding. They decided that if they worked together, they could outrun any other 'horse'. If they fought together, they could crush any enemy. They experienced a balance that no other visored as ever achieved. We battled... until we could battle no more. Until our energies faded and all that remained at our sides were the swords we'd brought. I remember his eyes..." I explained... I dream of them still, not his hollow eyes, not the yellow orbs... no... his human eyes. "A grim determination, perhaps he couldn't... perhaps we were both too weak and too tired. But sometimes, when it's very quiet... and the energies are still and the calm takes me. I'm back there. And I hear him yell at me to look to Tia. I hear him trying to make me realize that if we don't work together Aizen would win. And I see his eyes... and part of me shivers in fear of what he might have still been capable of doing then, if I'd so much as given him an opening." When I see those eyes now, I don't fear. Instead I believe in the impossible. For that is who he is. My friend, my brother, my king and on very good days... my god."

It was Nels turn to manipulate the room now, showing her child self holding the boy's hand. "All those still able, threw everything we had at Aizen." Coyote watched on as the strangest group of people worked together. "We won, dethroning the King." Tia said proudly, before her face darkened. "And then we were stabbed in the back."

Screaming filled the room, death rattles, pleads for mercy. Hollows running for their lifes. Adjuchas staying long enough to help the stronger escape. I looked to Starkk whose eyes had grown terrified, seeing the boy no longer fight... but instead cut down by those he'd stood side by side with only hours earlier. Lily was holding his hand with both of hers so tight it was turning white.

"How are you all alive?" He finally repeated thoughtfully. "Do you remember the orb?" I asked. "The Hogyoku?" Grimm gave him a nod. "Ichigo plead with it, at least we think he did. He doesn't talk about what he wanted. Revenge, justice... perhaps a second chance. All we know is that he granted us all new life." I explained taking a deep breath before going on. "We started over. As Menos... evolving to Adjuchas, that's when we met each other again. Fighting for control. When we remembered and evolved into Vastro Lorde... we moved back here to Las Noches."

"And Shiro?" Starkk asked making me smirk he still hadn't realised. "I said we and us, didn't I?" I told him as Grimm moved his right hand again, showing himself as an Adjuchas meeting a large intimidating two legged wolf with horns. That later evolved into a Vastro Lorde, he had actually looked much less scary at the time. The most human even back then. "You have to remember the mask." Tia informed him showing Starkk a direct comparison of the Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and beside him Shiro Kurokami. The King of Hueco Mundo. From eyecolour to hair and his clothes. While the masks patterns had changed, it's overall appearance had not. "He is..."

"I _was_ Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not that boy anymore." I watched Lily let go of Starkk's hand for the first time in the past hour as she hurried to kneel. He walked closer with his usual air of superiority about him. An air that was well deserved. "You will only kneel when the situation requires it. To keep up appearances. Family does not have a King." I could see it in her eyes, in Starkk's. The way they were both being caught up in the air that surrounded Shiro. That special power, the allure or aura... that drove you to just want to see what he could do. Where he could take you. "You are both welcome to join us in Las Noches. As you've seen things are changing. You might not have realized it yet but the holes in your bodies are gone. It's filled with an echo of what may have once been your heart. It's on you to make it real, to fill it." "Yes." Lily said bowing her head slightly. "Your connection has been cut." Shiro explained. "I thought you might want to be two full beings, instead of one. The connection you have may best be described as father and daughter. I thought that to be appropriate having been told about you by the Hollows around." Neither of them seemed to mind. "I was told your sword is called Los Lobos. I'm not sure how it will work. You may as well both be able to use it. Obviously if you do it at the same time it's strength should be halved. Then again, Lily may not have a sword at all. For you..." he said kneeling to get to her height. "I suggest keeping out of fights. I mended your soul with the energy and essence of others. Try not to put a strain on it for a little time. A few weeks should be fine." Then he got up, I was actually surprised he'd kept himself away from the girls for so long.

He closed his arms around Tia who hated to remember that day. The first part... when she watched Grimm, and grew to respect Ichigo was one she happily remembered. But the part where those that had pretended to love him betrayed him... made her want to go snap necks. Made her want to go back to the way she'd been. She didn't want to be cold anymore. "There is a large recuperating Adjuchas in the back of the compound." Ichigo finally told Starkk and Lily as the blonde leaned into him. "His name is Silvers, go speak to him to learn of our rules. I think we're going to get more sleep. You may stay as long as you like." "Yes..." Starkk said slowly barely bowing his head. "Thank you, Lord Shiro." I didn't trust him yet, but at the very least he seemed to be trying earnestly.

* * *

 **Shiro Kurokami**

Obviously I kept my word and visited my sisters over the week. It was very relaxing to stay with them for a few hours. And not think off anything else. Starkk had tried to play the loner again which of course we weren't having. We had taken to having breakfast, lunch and dinner in his room. He had admitted defeat the third day in and since appeared to at least one of the three in the dining room. In the new spirit of Las Noches he had also started to join our training. I liked to think that he was happier than before. He could talk to anyone he wanted without the fear of his Reiatsu killing them. That was the first order of training. Teach him control.

I only spoke to Urahara for a moment. He assured me Tatsu was doing fine which for now, was enough for me. She needed to concentrate on her training. I would look in on her next week the way I told her I would.

Now, I found myself a few miles from Las Noches. I'd come alone to see and watch. A small group of hollows had gathered around an Adjuchas of... let's say commendable strength. I knew the type, old school. More concerned with power than life. I had mentioned it out of curiosity. I was excited to see what Silvers would do and wasn't disappointed when he'd told me he would go out for a snack.

"It's you." "Yes, me. I've come to relay a final warning. Disperse... the five of you can't possibly hope to stand against Lord Kurokami and the whole of Las Noches." The large monkey like Adjuchas began laughing. "I will eat my way through them." "You think highly of yourself I see." He said moving his body around. "Do you have a message for Lord Kurokami?" "Die Human lover." There was a burst of fire from Silvers body as a number of his legs pulled up and shot out like spikes impaling all 5 Adjuchas around multiple times. "What... did you just do?" "An ability I recently discovered. I can now absorb your energy without being near you, do you like it?" I most certainly did. The question was how it could be evolved. "It still doesn't work very quickly, but enough to paralize the weak. I shall tell our Lord of your unfortunate insistence upon being a disturbance to the peace. His mask opened growing wide as he devoured them whole. A primal roar announced his victory. I clapped, it was well done, efficient and quick.

"Lord?" He lowered his head as I was used to from him. "What would you do if I told you to go raze Soul Society?" His eyes glowed threateningly. "I would burn it down to it's foundation, until there is nothing left but ash and dust." The conviction with which he'd said it was disturbing at best. But he was loyal... "What would you do if I told you to leave the place alone and show mercy to the Shinigami?" He sighed. "Do so... reluctantly." I laughed a booming laugh. He was honest. I'd come to appreciate nothing more. "Then I believe we have something to do." He stepped back in fear as my mask erupted from my face and the orange coloured Reiatsu filled the cave. "This will allow your body to evolve past the Vastro Lorde stage more quickly. You haven't been one before it would take years... not like this. So take this as what it is, a reward for services rendered. I hit him with a blast of pure energy, he screamed for me as his body took it all in. A flash of light as the ugly body of the centipede exploded and revealed a black haired man with fiery red eyes. The mask of the centipede yet covered half of his face though the many legs were gone. He opened his hands to reveal two gashes in them. Hidden within them were mouths, to absorb energy it touched. It would be a while until he figured out how exactly they worked.

"It's time to get up." He rose to his feet. "I suggest going out, go have a few fights with Menos. Get used to the new body. Afterwards come to the compound. Your training will start shortly."

Needless to say he also became part of my Fraccion.


	9. Chapter 9: A Taste of Power

So the break over Christmas fucked up my writing, and I've been having a bit of writers block. I hope this turned out decent enough.

And since a few people still complain about the formatting, I tried the whole new paragraph thing when someone different speaks. Personally it feels and looks weird to me, but if it's easier for you to read why not. I'd appreciate feedback on what you like better.

Next chapter you'll learn what my decision regarding Tatsuki was. Hope you guys have a great week.

And as always: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's Characters. I only own the ideas for this story.**

* * *

A Taste of Power

 **Tatsu Arisawa**

6 days earlier...

It sucked... easy as that. It sucked. Not the training of course, that was amazing. What sucked... was the fact that I was alone. How is it possible for a person, surrounded by people, to feel so alone? Granted, Shiro was gone for a year, but I didn't know he was gone then. Now I did, I missed the sunrise there, I missed having breakfast together with them. I missed being able to talk to them. I had never especially considered myself to be ahead of my peers. But something had profoundly changed in the week I'd been gone from the human world. Everyone in my class seemed childish, a waste of my time. The only outlet I had was Yoruichi. She had gone for shock factor and done what Ichigo had warned me about. She had flashed me her naked body. No doubt she was beautiful, and if I hadn't been picky I may have taken it all as an offer. Alas, I am picky. What happened with Tia would only happen with one other girl, Nel... and even then only if the girl managed to calm her tits a bit. I loved her carefree attitude but she had no right to grab any part of me whenever she damn well pleased.

Let's start from the beginning. Yoruichi did as she'd promised and had come to pick me up from school terrifying me in the process as for a couple of seconds I stared down at the ground. Talking black cat? Aha...

We didn't actually go to Urahara's shop, she said if we were to train her techniques properly there was a different training area she'd in mind. As far as design went it had to be similar to what Shiro had trained in to become a Shinigami. On our way there I made sure to ask Yoruichi about training, I was very keen on staying a virgin. Even if for some reason it didn't turn out to be my childhood friend who made me a woman in the end. I'd been raised a certain way and wanted to be sure she understood how important it was to me. She assured me that if I followed her instructions it would be fine. Naturally, however, just like in Karate, movements of the body were necessary. And therefore tears were possible. I accepted that much, just like I had accepted it when I was a child and my mother had explained... carefully, what it could mean.

Much of the first day was centred around meditation, feeling the spiritual energy I seemingly possessed. She used Kido... a kind of Shinigami spell to make it materialize and help me get a feeling for it. It wasn't a very exciting first day, still I got to rest in a hotspring that she'd build right in. This was the evening she exposed her self. When I wasn't faced she asked me why and I explained the decision I was faced with making. I tried my best to relay who Shiro was now, what he was trying to do and how he was connected to the people there.

I was told that control of the little Spiritual energy I could summon was paramount. It was on me to try and feel it all throughout second day, until the end of school where she told me, ready or not. We would begin body exercises. I hadn't exchanged a word with either Chad or Orihime ever since I'd come back, all they did was eye me suspiciously like I was about to grow a second head and eat them, which I guess was an actual possibility for them, after all I was a monster now. At least that's what they thought. Yoruichi put me in a kind of machine, supposed to loosen up my joints. It hurt like a bitch and I may have screamed once or twice. We then started on lessons how to channel energy to parts of my body.

The third day was all for practical application. We'd covered theory and she wanted me to do Shunpo now. High speed movement. After running into rocks and being hit with a couple of very painful pebble's that my teacher was throwing at me, I finally managed it. Moving a couple of feet, the feeling was strange, and it's hard to describe. It's not really teleportation, but it's close enough. I couldn't even pat myself on the shoulder because the moment I realized I'd moved, was also the moment I fell unconscious.

The pressure on my body had been a bit too much. After she'd managed to help me get up we went again, in fact we went nearly all night. Yoruichi insisted that I grasp the feeling of moving of that speed as quickly as I could. The same for my body. To get used to the energy rushing through me.

"Good." The purple haired woman told me proudly. "You remind me of Ichigo you know. He learned the Shunpo faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Really? How long did it take him?"

"A day." She said leisurely.

For a moment I remained silent, I was surprised... no shocked. "The fuck, how?" I finally asked.

"Well you have to know he was already a Shinigami at that point. And while I'll readily admit that his kido control was non existent. He'd learned to channel it with his sword attacks." Right, he'd told me about the Getsuga. Though I'd yet to actually see it.

"Let's go through the Hakuda kata's again." Yoruichi suggested taking her stance.

I got back home at 4 in the morning, after apologizing to my mother for forgetting to call her I went to bed. It didn't go over so well, I'd been having trouble sleeping ever since leaving Hueco Mundo. It wasn't much better that night. Apart from a few minutes I didn't get much sleep in at all. But I wasn't gonna be so clingy and call him here. I wasn't that weak willed. Even if I had to force myself, I was gonna get through this week just fine. And next week when he would come over to spend some time together I could sleep with him.

On the fourth day it was once again time for theory, this time was the Shunko. A powerful Kido attack and a sort of... permanent cloak of energy. We repeated the kata's slowly, having it all sink in. I was told to Shunpo a few times per day. Even if it's just a couple feet to the side.

When I got home I had dinner, it wasn't as late as the day before. Yoruichi had told me to get some rest. I tried to sleep as best I could but I just couldn't. After rolling around for a while I tried the only thing I figured might work. I went into my mothers room.

"Eh... mum?" She smiled at me turning around a bit sleepily.

"What is it sweety?"

"I can't sleep. Could I sleep with you?" She laughed, I hadn't slept with her since I was 5.

"Is everything okay?"

"Missing Ichi I guess." She chuckled and pulled her blanket to the side letting me climb in. "Mum?"

"Mh?" She asked sleepily.

"Wherever I end up... don't worry okay? I can look after myself." This was important to me. I never wanted to be the cause of her worries. I'd leave some day, but even then I would visit. Even then we could see each other. So there was no reason for either of us to feel any sort of loss over when it did.

"I'm not sure I know what that means?" She said questioningly, she looked at me at waited for me to explain. But I just shook my head.

"For now it means I love you." I hugged her, it really helped a lot. The closeness with her washed away some of the loneliness I felt.

"I love you too sweety."

The training went on to get harder, I was now expected to Shunpo at least a hundred feet. And Yoruichi made me do it over and over until I got there. She told me my Reiatsu was growing, and I had the feeling she was right. I could feel her now.

And not just her, Yuzu and Karin felt... not quite just human. But it was very weak, I would need to ask Shiro about it. They had had come over the fifth day to pick me up from school and spend some time together to speak about their brother. Yoruichi was nice enough to give us half an hour to an hour depending on what they needed to speak about. I'd always been their only chance to talk about anything girl related. I'd been the one to tell them about their period and that it would be coming soon now, including everything that that would entail. I'd also been the one to go bra shopping with them. They were my family and that they missed Ichigo too made us closer than ever.

As for my feeling others, I also felt Orihime and Chad. All of my previous best friends energy seemed to be flowing into her hair pin. It did make sense, her ability was focused on that pin. I'd even seen her use it. Trying to attack Shiro. They weren't really training, their Reiatsu felt... asleep and disturbed. All of Chads Reiatsu seemed to be only flowing around his upper body. I was pretty sure by now I could take him.

I learned to channel more of the Shunko during the sixth day. I had grasped how to control the Reiatsu inside me, to strengthen my kicks and punches. Just a little more training, a couple of weeks and I would be strong enough to take on a hollow if it came for me. Of course by that point, I had no idea that the normal hollows were nowhere near as strong as the one's I had encountered in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **Nel**

Present

"I want to fight you." He repeated again. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. I really thought things had gone fairly well but here was Starkk not asking Shiro for training or sparring. But for an actual all out battle. I knew how Shiro felt about this... he hadn't brought him back to kill him. "Why?" Shiro asked again.

"To learn of your strength, to understand what the others already seem to grasp."

"You realize... that in an all out battle, you could die." That was his way of saying that usually when challenged, Shiro didn't leave those that had done the challenging to try a second time.

"Or you could." Starkk stated. Adorable I thought... no really.

"Yes, or I could." I saw Lily looking towards Shiro, a pleading expression in her eyes. This seemed to be important for Starkk so that was her way of helping.

"If you want it so badly... when?"

"If you're willing, now." He rubbed the back of his head. There was no doubt Shiro would take the challenge he had never backed away from anything since he'd come here. His schedule was free the entire day.

His eyes narrowed on Starkk, the temperature around us dropped. "Have it your way then..."

We all met in the sparring room. The one with a spectators booth. We used it to critize each other. A training tool if you will. Starkk and Shiro were already inside facing each other. "Stay close Lily." Starkk put his mask on, the pressure was... strong. I didn't know much about him, seeing how Tia had taken my place as an Espada at the time. But I could see why the lower ranks were terrified of him. Without a doubt he could kill some Menos and even Adjuchas with that much Reiatsu. "Shouldn't Shiro put on his mask?" Lily asked making me smirk.

"He will. Don't worry about him." All I could think about was why Starkk would possibly want to do this. After everything we'd told him.

"Give Chase, Los Lobos." Lily glowed for a moment. Shiro's guesses had been right on point. She could use the sword as well.

She groaned as the pressure hit her even through the glass. Tia stepped closer to her, putting her hand on the little girls shoulders. He was powerful, there was no doubt about that, if I was to judge his rank only by the amount of Reiatsu and it's density. He was the fourth strongest around, ahead only by a small margin.

"Impressive." Shiro said observing how Starkks Reiatsu coiled around him. "My turn." The mask appeared and his eyes began to change. With every second the pressure climbed higher and the orange Reiatsu swallowed Starkks blue whole. It didn't take long for the orange to begin to change as I knew it would. I'd seen it happen in training before. When it was about control not force. The black, blood red energy licked about the room. Lily was now on the ground where Tia and I had thrown up a barrier for her.

Starkk's expression had long since lost it's calmness. The energy was... not evil but laced with malice. And it was stronger than his, even now when he was just going full strength with his mask on, the release was yet to come.

I didn't want Shiro to reach for his sword, the pressure alone might have killed Starkk. And even if Lily wasn't really Starkks daughter I would've liked to think that he still cared about her like she was, this... was not healthy for her.

Shiro grabbed tight hold of the hilt of his sword. I guess Starkk had a point. We'd all stood against him at some point for training, for comparison and to train ourselves to withstand enemy Reiatsu. But we'd never challenged him to an all out battle. Shiro wasn't Ichigo, by instinct he reacted as any Hollow would. He was challenged so he would fight for himself.

His eyes were now completely gone, and all that remained in them was the violent Reiatsu of the man that was without a doubt the King of Hollows.

"Eviscerate... Lunaferoz."

The glass window burst and I buried Lily beneath me as the rest of us formed a circle. Shiro was holding nothing back and even I, now had trouble breathing as the howling filled our ears. I heard Starkk yell something about wolfes, before the sound of cutting and Sonido movements filled the air, blades swinging, splitting the air around the room where I was sure Starkk was fighting for his life. I wanted to look, but if I had raised my head or reached for my mask, Then that meant exposing Lily. Which in turn meant her death. "SHIRO, YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Tia yelled towards him making him stop just about as he'd crossed his blades around Starkk's neck. "Getsuga..." "SHIRO!" I yelled too.

* * *

 **Shiro Kurokami**

I looked down at him, and felt the satisfaction that came from seeing someone's complete and utter submission. The horror that came with knowing they were outclassed as the blades I had cross before his neck were glowing, threatening certain death. I could smell his blood, the trash that had the gall to challenged me. And had Tia or Nel not yelled for me to stop, I would pulled the bladed noose around Starkks neck to a swift close. And with it my attempts to see him join our family. The girls saved his life.

The blades potruding from my hands retracted the moment I took a step back. I brought my right hand up and grabbed the upper part of the wolf mask, shattering it quickly making my energy take an instant nosedive. Weakening it so that Lily had an easier time dealing with it. "Nel, Tia?" I heard their relief. "Better, she's breathing again." Starkk was still staring up at me, on his knees certain the last strike was sure to come any moment.

I went to pick up my robes. Tia jumped out at me positively purring as she rubbed her face against my naked chest. She enjoyed the way I smelled when I was 'resurrected'.

The way I looked wasn't unlike Grimmjaw in his own resurrection. My body was covered in the bone like substance that our masks were made of while my legs grew thinner. More like humanized wolf legs than anything else. My mask covered only the upper part of my face, showing the long skull of a wolf. My sword split, and was used as two. I could really have them materialise wherever I pleased, any part of my body or of course, I could use them by normally gripping them with my hands.

"How is she?" I asked carefully stepping inside. Having my right arm around Tia now.

"Let's not do that again..." the girl groaned groggily.

"We'll have to help you get used to that."

"Coyote?" She asked, her voice trembling of fear. She was afraid I had ended him.

"I'm here..." He said stepping into the booth behind us.

It would be the same night that he would seek me out to explain himself. Just like the rest of us, Starkk was scared to loose what he was starting to gain. A family, friends, comrades. He fought me, not to challenge me, but to be convinced that I could protect all the things he was coming to enjoy being with us. We walked through the town, barefoot to feel the grass with our feet. Enjoy the little things. Bonding over what this new world and everything in it, meant to us.


End file.
